


Лори

by featheryfaggot



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featheryfaggot/pseuds/featheryfaggot
Summary: При необъяснимых обстоятельствах происходит массовое вымирание популяции медленного лори на островах Палау в Филиппинском море. Учёные из международного общества сохранения природы (Conservation International, CI) пытаются выяснить и устранить причины, по которым этот вид приматов убивает своих сородичей. Тропики группу спасателей встречают не совсем приветливо.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан в рамках феста Big Bang 2013 в команде с великолепными артерами: llarko и Bob_;
> 
> Предупреждения: AU, мат, смерть оригинальных персонажей, сильные нестыковки с историческими и географическими фактами.

   
 _14 июня 2012 года  
прибрежный лагерь CI  
штат Нгараард  
о. Бабелдаоб   
архипелаг Палау_  
Крудс бросил на стол стопку толстых ярко-оранжевых папок, и Джаред тут же раскрыл свою, разглядывая титульный лист с названием кампании, в которую неугомонный босс вовлёк их пару недель назад: «Медленный лори».   
– Очередная сказка на ночь? – радостно воскликнул с соседнего места Родни, открывая папку сразу на последней странице. – Оу… Аппетитно.  
Джаред фыркнул, заглянув в файл, открытый коллегой. Если бы он успел позавтракать перед совещанием, то, наверное, распрощался бы со съеденным в момент, потому что от содержимого фотографий, вложенных в файл, мгновенно закрутило в желудке.   
– Я показываю вам это, потому что хочу, чтобы вы знали, насколько всё стало хуже с того момента, как мы прибыли сюда несколько дней назад.   
Крудс не остановился на распечатанных фотографиях, включил ещё и интерактивную доску, указывая на изображения разорванных в клочья, изуродованных и распотрошённых останков тел медленных лори, обитающих только лишь на паре островов архипелага Палау.   
Их команда уже обследовала около двух квадратных километров леса острова Бабелдаоб, в одной из деревень которого они разбили свой лагерь, и три с половиной – Ангаура. На втором острове были найдены места обитания одичавших обезьян, но никаких следов лори или останков убитых приматов им не попалось. Зато повстречалась куча кайманов и сонмы мерзких насекомых. Сейчас большая часть группы, занимавшейся обследованием, находилась в лазарете – исцарапанные, истерзанные джунглями и «полусъеденные» москитами.  
Пару недель назад основной задачей было просто обнаружение лори на островах как доказательство того, что ареал обитания этих приматов распростёрся до Филиппинских островов. Требовалось защитить этот уязвимый вид от исчезновения. Однако сейчас ситуация значительно ухудшилась – в разных местах неподалёку от деревень местные жители тут и там стали находить останки лори. Бродили слухи, что кто-то видел живых приматов, с жестокостью истребляющих своих сородичей, разрывая их в клочья, что было абсурдно, так как лори, как и лемуры – мирные животные и в основном одиночки. Впрочем, была вероятность, что так они защищают свою территорию.   
До этого момента ситуация казалась крайне неправдоподобной, но сейчас, держа в руках доказательства происходящего, Джаред мог с уверенностью сказать – дело дрянь.   
– Инопланетное вторжение? Призраки обезьян-убийц? Как захватывающе, – кивнул Родни очень серьёзно.   
Джаред единственный отреагировал на реплику смешком, остальные посмотрели на учёного, как на идиота. Ясно, что Родни Браун носил статус местного шута и мало кто принимал его высказывания всерьёз. Но, несмотря на то, что он часто опаздывал на работу, прокуривал лабораторию и порой вёл себя, как пятилетний ребенок, в коллективе он всегда был ценным и незаменимым сотрудником, так как являлся профи в своём деле. Одному богу известно, какую траву он покуривал, но, кажется, именно она делала из него гения. Иначе он не работал бы в этой организации уже больше десяти лет.   
– Да, только отнесёмся к делу серьёзнее, чем Родни, потому что если так пойдёт и дальше, лори просто-напросто истребят друг друга под корень.   
Франклин Крудс устало потёр переносицу и повернулся ко всем спиной, перелистывая слайды на интерактивной доске и продолжая рассказывать о том, что он и коллеги смогли выяснить путём опроса нескольких очевидцев – жителей деревень.   
Крудс, их «большой босс», брался за любые задания с особой серьёзностью. Не сказать, что остальные относились к возложенной на них задаче как-то по-другому, просто если сравнивать, то к его работе было невозможно даже придраться, потому что будучи перфекционистом, он не терпел недочётов в делах.   
– И какая, выходит, новая цель? – совершенно бесцеремонно прервал Фрэнка Дженсен.   
Джаред обернулся и посмотрел на того с лёгким прищуром.   
– Наша новая цель – выяснить причину убийств и самоубийств лори и предотвратить их дальнейшую гибель, – ответил Крудс, кивнув на файлы в руках Джареда, сидящего к нему ближе всех. – Разумеется, для начала нам нужно найти место, где всё начинается. Или понять, может, это какая-то эпидемия или вирус…   
– У наших бравых зоологов, я слышал, есть немного образцов – шерсть, плоть, зубы, – снова вмешался Эклз, не дослушав мысль Крудса, однако тот, кажется, даже не заметил этого, только согласно кивнул.   
– Да, да, верно. К сожалению, нам не позволили ввезти большую часть необходимого оборудования для проведения анализов… так что, сколько вам потребуется времени на это с тем, что мы имеем? – Фрэнк повернулся к зоологам и уставился в упор на задумавшегося Дуайта Ковальски.   
– Дня два? – предположил тот, разглядывая то папку с файлами, то рядом сидящего Дженсена.  
– Три, – вмешался Родни, – мы с Джаредом и Билли проверяем местные растения на наличие психотропных веществ. Может же быть, что лори по ошибке съели не тот фруктик и слетели с катушек…   
– Или это действительно вирус, – согласно кивнула этнолог Аманда Пирс. – Потому что, если судить по поведению этих обезьянок, причиной могла оказаться какая-нибудь холера, пришедшая чёрт знает откуда.   
– Ладно. Даю вам четыре дня на это всё, а потом часть из вас отправится в лес на поиски мохнатых, – вздохнул Крудс.   
– Хэй, Фрэнк, не очень радужные новости, – окликнула босса Френсис Миллз и, сморщив свой курносый носик, отодвинула от себя папку с нелицеприятными картинками. Она взяла в руки планшет и ловко что-то набила своими тонкими ухоженными пальчиками по сенсорному экрану.  
– IUCN* тут как тут и тоже заинтригованы происходящим. Может, это их проблема?   
– А разве защита природы в принципе – не наша проблема? – язвительно поинтересовался Крудс, обернувшись к девушке, та слегка покраснела и опустила взгляд в свой девайс. – Мы, IUCN, WWF**, мы все в одной лодке, детка.   
– Интересно, а «панды» будут здесь? – снова подал голос Дженсен и слегка нахмурился, глядя на босса.  
Франклин закатил глаза, но ответил без раздражения:  
– WWF наверняка тоже заинтересовались этим делом, но, тем не менее, оно наше, мы его начали, мы и закончим. Обязаны с ним справиться. К тому же, Эклз, повторяю, цель у нас одна.  
– Я просто думал, что, если чёрно-белые будут с нами заодно, мы могли бы вернуть им один их экземпляр, который брали попользоваться, – он сказал это таким заговорщицким тоном, словно как минимум разрабатывал план по захвату Вселенной.  
Джаред раздражённо сжал кулаки и тяжело вздохнул, затем, заставив себя расслабиться, медленно произнёс, глядя на Дженсена:  
– Неужели ты думаешь, что от меня так легко избавиться?   
– Ну, да, – фыркнул Эклз как ни в чём не бывало.  
– Так, прекращайте, Эклз, Падалеки, вы вечно как дети малые, никакой дисциплины, – возмутился Крудс.  
– Это он начал! – воскликнул Джаред, даже не повернув головы, зная, что Дженсен показал на него пальцем. Как дети, да, но ведь правда – Дженсен затеял всё это. Впрочем, как и всегда. Ну никак не уймётся.   
– Нет, это ты начал, Пандалеки.  
– Эклз, ты такой оригинальный, с тебя можно прямо сценарии писать, «Оскара» обязательно заработаешь, – Джаред покачал головой.  
– Поставлю его на полочку рядом со своим дилдо, – лениво протянул тот в ответ.   
– Смотри, не перепутай…  
– Эй, ребята, мы тут дело обсуждаем, вы не против? – Крудс, привлекая внимание, помахал перед их лицами взятой со стола папкой. – Сколько можно этих разборок? Дженсен, Джаред очень ценен для нас, как и любой сотрудник, даже ты, – язвительно добавил он, глядя тому в глаза. – Может, прекратишь паясничать?  
Джаред ухмыльнулся, понимая, что босс на его стороне, но тот, как выяснилось, ещё не закончил.  
– И ты, Джаред, взрослый человек, хватит реагировать на него так остро. Тебя же не задевают его слова? Ты же не переметнёшься обратно в другой лагерь?   
– Фрэнк, я «в другом лагере» с пятнадцати лет, – фыркнул Джаред, изображая пальцами кавычки.   
Родни заржал, Лидия Смит, которая уже год безуспешно пыталась добиться внимания Джареда, вздохнула, опустив взгляд, а Дженсен, кажется, стал выглядеть ещё недовольнее. Так ему и надо! С каким-то задором Джаред поймал себя на мысли, что получает удовольствие от этого странного ребячества и негодования Дженсена. Наверное, это заразно. Чтоб его, этого ненормального Эклза.   
– Шуты. В моей команде одни шуты, – почти ласково вздохнул Крудс.   
– И укурки, – кивнул Родни.  
– Ты у нас, к счастью, всего один.  
Родни довольно выпятил грудь так, что из-под лабораторного халата на голое тело показалась часть татуировки – дракон, разевающий пасть на правый сосок. Джаред с улыбкой посмотрел на Фрэнка, который провёл рукой по седым волосам и вернулся к обсуждению создавшегося положения.   
– Итак, четыре дня вам на ваши тесты и анализы, может, за это время поступят ещё образцы от команды, что прочёсывает сейчас западную часть острова.  
– Откуда начнём поиски? – спросил Ричард Джонсон, даже не поднимая головы от стола, полностью погружённый в изучение содержимого папки.  
– Думаю, надо будет начать с места последнего обнаружения останков. Или, что лучше, оттуда, где видели ещё живых лори. Можно же будет как-нибудь отследить их движение, – предложил Дуайт.  
– Отлично, – кивнул Крудс. – Вот и решили. А теперь – валите все отсюда.  
С тихим смешком Джаред встал из-за стола и покинул одноэтажный домик, служащий им вместо зала с «круглым столом».   
  
 _17 июня 2012 года  
прибрежный лагерь CI  
штат Нгараард  
о. Бабелдаоб   
архипелаг Палау_  
Джаред склонился над микроскопом, когда в оборудованный под лабораторию домик ворвался взволнованный Родни и затараторил о том, как ему не терпится вырваться из этого душного помещения к чёртовой бабушке. Джаред не разделял энтузиазма своего коллеги, так что просто пожал плечами и ничего не ответил. В отличие от Брауна, он любил «эти душные помещения» всем сердцем (даже несмотря на то, что большую часть времени они были душными из-за дурмана, который оставлял сам Родни, частенько курящий кальян или сворачивающий косячки), и ему не очень-то хотелось менять его на лес, о котором с огромным энтузиазмом разглагольствовал их шеф. Он и на острова-то не хотел ехать, потому что было неясно, сколько продлится их кампания. Месяц, а может и год. И что могут учудить за это время некоторые личности, даже думать не хотелось. Пока, правда, эти личности вели себя хорошо и даже не высовывались почти из своих каморок, только вот пару дней назад на собрании решили напомнить о себе и своём длинном языке. Не то, чтобы это так сильно задевало или нервировало, просто… ну да, хорошо, это раздражало Джареда.  
Он немного нервно передёрнул плечами и попытался сосредоточиться на том, что видел перед собой. Но непрекращающийся поток слов Родни мешал сконцентрироваться. Это как когда пытаешься читать книгу, и над ухом кто-то что-то щебечет, у тебя не получается понять элементарного предложения, хотя ты прочитал его уже раз шестнадцать.  
– Представь, как круто! Здесь столько мест, которые люди ещё не успели обезобразить! Слушай, а как ты думаешь, с чем всё это массовое самоубийство связано? – Родни уселся на краешек стола и уставился на Джареда, как раз распрямившего спину.  
– Может, с этим вопросом ты пойдёшь к Ковальски или Смит? Это они у нас специализируются на поведении приматов в разных условиях. Я лишь ботаник, – хмыкнул Джаред, и Браун пожал плечами, ткнув пальцем в маятник «вечного двигателя» на столе, привезённый из их лаборатории в Вашингтоне.   
– Ты должен гордиться тем, что являешься частью всего этого! – он обвёл рукой помещение.   
Комнатка мало чем походила на настоящую лабораторию, скорее на кухню в хижине одинокого рыбака или лесника, но Джаред не имел права жаловаться. Это всё, что местные жители, до сих пор пекущиеся о своих традициях, смогли им дать. Джаред был в «лаборатории» их зоологов – Смит и Ковальски – она выглядела не многим лучше, и это было небольшим, но всё же плюсом – те тоже обитали не в пятизвёздочном отеле.  
– Я горжусь, – вздохнул Джаред, меняя образцы клеток на стёклышках для микроскопа, – просто, вот что мешает начальству оставить меня здесь и отправить туда тех, кому это действительно интересно?  
– Неужели тебе совсем-совсем не хочется? – удивился Родни.  
– Совсем-совсем не хочется, – передразнил его Джаред, за что получил в лоб скомканной бумажкой.   
– Ты скучный, Падалеки, – обречённо вздохнул Родни. Он частенько переигрывал.  
– Ага, а ещё я коварный и могу подмешать что-нибудь извращённое в твою самокрутку, и тебя протащит так, что на всю жизнь запомнишь, – Джаред хищно оскалился, не без удовольствия наблюдая за удивлением товарища.  
– Ты так не поступишь.  
– Ты знаешь меня уже столько времени, Родни, – тихим и зловещим голосом продолжил он, – а мы ведь работаем с растениями. С опасными для жизни растениями…  
– Например, с фиалками, – раздался от двери громкий голос.   
Джаред закатил глаза, стирая с лица мерзкую ухмылку.  
– Только тебя здесь не хватало, – буркнул он себе под нос, вновь возвращаясь к микроскопу.  
– Я знал это, поэтому пришёл, Пандалеки, – Дженсен подошёл к столу, за которым работал Джаред и взял в руки один из образцов – листки местных растений, которые Джаред, Родни и Билл Сандерс собрали здесь в первые дни экспедиции.   
Поднеся лист к носу, Эклз сощурился, кажется, пытаясь разглядеть что-то интересное. Явно стащенный у кого-то белый халат и надетые на нос очки в чёрной оправе делали его похожим на настоящего учёного, который знает то, что он делает, как свои пять пальцев. Джареду очень нравился этот образ, вот только говорить он об этом не собирался. Уж тем более Эклзу.   
– Я бы не советовал брать это голыми руками, – как можно более недоброжелательно сказал Джаред. – Я не буду потом лечить твою задницу от аллергии или сыпи.   
– Ну и ладно, попрошу Дуайта, он вылечит, – Дженсен пожал плечами и бросил образец на стол, тут же вытерев руки о халат. Наверное, как раз Дуайтовский.   
– Ты чего припёрся? – буркнул Джаред.  
– Какой ты грубый, – улыбнулся в ответ Дженсен. – Я не помню, меня попросили что-то передать. И вот я что-то нёс, но потерял по пути, так что решил всё равно зайти, ну что я, зря, что ли, столько шёл?  
– Сколько? Три метра? – Джаред поднял на него взгляд и спустя две секунды опустил, не выдержав контакта с этими невозможно зелёными глазами.   
– А, я хотел спросить, собрал ли ты вещи для выдвижения в тропики? – нашёлся тот быстро.  
– Мы идём только через два дня, – Джаред нахмурился.  
– Просто вдруг ты что-нибудь забудешь…  
– Эклз, отвали, а.  
– Ладно тебе, Панда, ну чего взъелся? Я, может, помочь хочу.  
– Как? Проследить, чтобы я не захватил лишнюю пару трусов? Твоих, например?  
– Ну, мало ли, вдруг покусишься. Ты так и не вернул мне одну пару… сколько времени прошло, а?  
– Спасибо, мамочка, я без твоей помощи упакуюсь.  
– Вы как старые супруги, – внезапно фыркнул Родни, развалившийся в единственном кресле, которое было таким ветхим, что создавалось впечатление, будто оно развалится, стоит только на него опуститься. Однако приятель опровергал эту теорию уже который день подряд.   
Джаред резко обернулся к нему, мельком заметив, что Эклз сделал то же самое.  
– Ой, простите, всё время забываю. Ладно, я это... пойду… а вы тут за меня придумайте причину, почему мне надо срочно уйти, – Браун ретировался из домика, оставив Джареда наедине с Эклзом.   
Очень хотелось побежать вслед за коллегой и попенять ему, что тот же знает, что значит оставить его и Дженсена вдвоём в одном помещении. Ничем хорошим это не закончится. А тут слишком много дорогого оборудования, за которое придётся расплачиваться веками.  
– О какой он причине? – удивлённо спросил Эклз, затем обернулся обратно. – Ну, о чём мы там говорили?  
Джаред едва сдержался, чтобы не зарычать, однако отвернулся от Дженсена, заставляя себя успокоиться.  
– Тебе, разве, не надо заниматься делами? Я слышал, там Лидии и Дуайту новые образцы подогнали. Не нужно ли тебе внести их в базу?  
– Не, Дуайт с Лидией заняли всю лабораторию, так что мне просто некуда приткнуться.  
– И поэтому ты решил мешать работать мне.  
– Разумеется. Доставать тебя – это же намного веселее, чем разглядывать кишки приматов, – Дженсен фыркнул, когда Джаред бросил на него недовольный взгляд. – Я просто решил, что хочу понять, чем тебя так увлекают эти твои растения... не сказать, что меня они вот совсем не интересуют, но всё же…  
– Я всё ещё лелею надежду создать искусный яд, который позволит мне прикончить тебя и остаться безнаказанным, – Джаред устало вздохнул и снова поменял образцы в микроскопе, практически не глядя записав пару вычислений в лежащий рядом блокнот.  
Ему не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы знать, что Дженсен состроил недовольную гримасу.  
– Ты такой смешной, тебе надо на сцене выступать, публика будет рыдать от смеха над твоими шутками, – в конце концов сказал он, вызвав у Джареда усмешку.   
– Значит, я добился успеха в повышении уровня моего комизма.  
– Родни сказал, что ты не хочешь идти в лес. Почему?  
– Может, потому что там будешь ты? – огрызнулся Джаред.  
– А, может, потому что ты по-прежнему всё такой же зануда и осёл? – не выдержал Эклз, всплеснув руками, когда Джаред повернулся к нему и посмотрел с ироничной улыбкой.  
– А, может, и поэтому. Только ослом в наших отношениях всегда был ты, – парировал Джаред почти без раздражения.  
– Слушай, Джаред...  
– Дженсен, отстань от меня хоть на минутку! Мало того, что ты меня отвлекаешь от дела, так ещё сильнее отбиваешь желание собираться в это «прекрасное, пропитанное духом приключений и неожиданных возможностей путешествие», – Джаред выделил последнюю фразу высоким голосом. – Ну вот чего ты вообще припёрся? Не напомнить же упаковать зубную щётку.  
– Вообще-то Крудс заставил нас сделать ещё кое-какие прививки, так что Ковальски послал меня сюда, зная, что сам ты в медпункте не появишься, – Дженсен даже продемонстрировал принесённый шприц.   
– Сам сделаю, – Джаред отобрал вакцину и положил на стол, рядом с микроскопом.  
Дженсен несколько секунд просто смотрел на него, словно изучая, а затем, пожав плечами и прихрамывая на правую ногу, направился к двери, бросив на ходу:  
– Ещё хотел сказать, что Крудс решил, кто будет курировать экспедицию.  
– Сгораю от нетерпения узнать.  
– Дуайт, – ухмыльнулся Эклз и вышел, наконец, из домика.  
– Рад за него, – буркнул Джаред, провожая Дженсена тяжёлым взглядом. Просто так случилось, что теперь тот неприлично сильно его бесил. Джаред прекрасно помнил тот момент, когда всё то, что казалось настоящим «долго и счастливо», разрушилось.   
[](http://savepic.org/4804682.png)  
Ещё четыре года назад Джаред работал во Всемирном Фонде Дикой природы, WWF. Он и тогда не особо любил выезжать на местность, предпочитая больше проводить время в лабораториях, чем подвергать себя опасности в кишащих паразитами и ядовитыми растениями джунглях. Да, Джаред ценил комфорт, уют и безопасность, считая, что больше пользы принесёт, изучая и изобретая какие-нибудь лекарства и антидоты яду той или иной твари, с которыми непосредственно общались его коллеги и товарищи. Ещё он недолюбливал все эти выезды, потому что однажды перенесённая малярия оставила в памяти жуткие воспоминания, несмотря на заботы медиков. Или, наверное, как раз из-за их чрезмерной заботы. К тому же, каждый выезд в джунгли и тропики сулил миллион прививаний и инъекций. А Джаред, да, банально боялся игл и уколов.   
С Дженсеном они познакомились на общем задании CI и WWF, в лесах Амазонки. Его сложно было не заметить – он мелькал тут и там, занимаясь своим основным делом – фотографировал местность, объекты, животных и образцы растений. Иногда он, правда, отвлекался и чисто забавы ради начинал фотографировать местных жителей и участников кампании. В объектив попал и Джаред. Он долго потом выпытывал эти снимки у Дженсена, и тот проболтался, что Джаред оказался его «любимой моделью».  
– Камера любит тебя, красавчик.  
Страсть между ними вспыхнула внезапно. Дженсен был интересен не только в плане шикарной внешности, он так же оказался очень умным, уверенным в себе и открытым, в отличие от самого Джареда. В школе Джаред предпочитал учебники и энциклопедии водным пистолетам и велосипедам на дни рождения и Рождество. Он любил сидеть дома или в библиотеке и читать, вместо того, чтобы веселиться на вечеринках. Он не был совсем антисоциальным и забитым ботаником: он любил спорт, у него были друзья, он даже какое-то время встречался с девушкой, а потом и с парнями в колледже. Но всё-таки всегда больше предпочитал тишину, спокойствие и уравновешенность. Дженсен же – полная его противоположность. Наверное, поэтому их притянуло друг к другу словно магнитом. Джаред никогда раньше не чувствовал себя таким счастливым, влюблённым и возвышенным.   
Он перевёлся из WWF в CI, чтобы быть ближе к Дженсену, работать с ним в команде, ну и ещё потому, что ему поступило очень заманчивое предложение от этой компании. Они поженились спустя четыре месяца после знакомства, поставив на уши всех друзей и родных. Всё было прекрасно ещё целых два года, Джаред даже словно позабыл о том, что ценит тишину превыше тусовок и прочего беспорядка. А потом, на третий год их семейной и, казалось бы, прекрасной жизни, всё как-то закружилось – Дженсен слишком любил веселиться и часто возвращался в их квартиру только к утру. Он разбрасывал свои вещи по комнатам, словно шкафов и корзины для грязного белья не существовало. Он носил эти ужасные футболки с героями мультфильмов и цитатами из сериалов, старых как свет. Он мог часами напролёт валяться на диване с пивом в руке и смотреть Спанч Боба по ящику.   
– Да ладно тебе, Джаред, он же забавный! Иди сюда, присядь рядом, посмотрим вместе, как настоящая семейная пара.   
И, несмотря на то, что с Дженсеном изначально действительно было очень интересно, он знал очень много из того, чего не изучал, но с чем непосредственно и долго работал, и справлялся со своим делом просто на ура, он так же был умным и шикарным, у них был охуенный секс, Джаред понимал, что это совсем не тот человек, с которым ему хотелось быть всю жизнь. Слишком спонтанно было всё тогда, быстро вспыхнувшая страсть, необдуманная свадьба, муж – ребёнок-переросток… Старший брат назвал бы Джареда нытиком, но не таким он видел своё будущее. Джаред стал раздражаться по любому поводу, они ругались с Дженсеном и дома, и на работе в штабе, и на выездах.   
Последней соломинкой стала кампания в Перу в две тысячи одиннадцатом году. У них тогда были полевые работы. Мало того, что им предстояло найти каких-то малозаметных, скрывающихся от любой потенциальной опасности горных козлов, так необходимо было ещё и лазать для этого по скалам, как настоящим альпинистам. Разумеется, они были хорошо обучены опытным инструктором и тщательно ознакомлены с техникой безопасности. Всё случилось в последний день кампании, когда половина группы уже спала, а другая отмечали успешно проделанную работу по «окольцовыванию» рогатых.   
Дженсен и Мартин напились вдрызг, хотя Джаред очень уговаривал их так сильно не отрываться.  
– Ну же, Панда, не пили меня, как заправская жёнушка, – смеялся Дженсен, дыша перегаром на Джареда, который старался мужа усмирить.  
– Да мне наплевать, что ты  _с собой_  творишь, веришь? – раздражался Джаред, хмурясь.   
Дженсену категорически нельзя было пить, потому что он не чувствовал меры и становился неуправляем и очень неадекватен. А Джаред из-за этого бесился. Хотя не сказать, что Дженсен пил так уж часто. Пару раз в году, но зато это было сильно.   
– Но вот то, что ты втягиваешь в это Мартина, меня бесит, – договорил он, передёрнув плечами.  
– Я ему нянька, что ли? Пф, Джа-а-аред, не будь задницей, а то я выебу эту задницу так, что сидеть не сможешь неделю, – самодовольно заявил Дженсен, чем разозлил Джареда ещё сильнее.   
Он тогда просто молча ушёл в свою палатку, не желая знать, чем закончится вечер. Наверное, зря он так поступил, ведь мог бы предотвратить то, что эти пьяные идиоты устроили. По самой популярной версии очевидцев – Дженсен, Мартин и Виктор поспорили, кто сможет подняться выше на скалу без страховки. Если бы Джаред не ушёл, он бы просто вырубил ненормального и уже некрепко стоявшего на ногах мужа парочкой ударов, чтобы не искал неприятности на задницу. Короче говоря, «победителем» оказался Виктор, оставшийся сидеть на двухметровом выступе и смотреть вниз, куда на площадку, ругаясь во весь голос и гогоча, как ненормальные, свалился Дженсен, а затем, видимо, не сумев от смеха удержаться, и Мартин. Эклз сильно ушиб голову и бедро, а Мартин сломал руку. Хоть обошлось без жертв, злость на мужа тогда просто разъедала Джареда изнутри. Как можно быть таким безалаберным придурком? Он просто этого не понимал.   
Не факт, конечно, что всё разрушилось именно тогда, ведь и раньше они находили, из-за чего поругаться. Просто эта выходка Дженсена стала последней каплей в чаше терпения Джареда. Какая-то тупая и непонятная обида, злость и раздражение скребли сердце, когда Джаред подписывал бумаги на развод. Раскаивающийся взгляд Дженсена наполнял грудь щемящей тоской. Они пытались всё наладить, но, нет, не вышло.   
Джаред тогда с головой ушёл в работу. Родни говорил потом, что он неделю не выходил из лаборатории, всё что-то изучая, записывая, экспериментируя. Просто ему банально не хотелось встречаться с Дженсеном, слушать его или просто находиться в их квартире, где всё напоминало о том, как им когда-то, давным-давно, кажется, в прошлой жизни, было хорошо вместе. Глупо так себя вести, Джаред это прекрасно понимал. Но, чёрт возьми, он не мог с собой поделать ровным счётом ничего.  
С тех пор Джаред ощущал себя как-то неловко от самого присутствия Дженсена, а когда тот начинал говорить или подкалывать, то он раздражался. Потому что всё, что Эклз мог выдать – это либо оскорбление в его адрес, либо какой-то подъёб. Пора было бы, наверное, уже не обращать внимание и «перегореть» за столько-то месяцев, но это настолько вошло в привычку… Порой даже забавляло, но всё же больше наоборот. Ну, ведь ничем новым Эклз подначить способен не был, а всё равно продолжал нервировать просто так. Однако иногда Джаред напрочь забывал, какой его бывший муж придурок, и залипал на том, как тот что-то активно рассказывал или делал. Сложно было от этого отстраниться, сложно не вспоминать или не думать о чём-то совершенно неприличном (например, о сексе в лаборатории… снова), о чём-то, отчего верхний мозг отключался, сердце бешено колотилось, а член, сука, будто жил своей жизнью. Кажется, что в присутствии Дженсена у Джареда неизменно подскакивала температура. В такие моменты Джаред сам себя ненавидел. 

* * *

  
* IUCN – Международный союз охраны природы (фр. Union internationale pour la conservation de la nature, IUCN)  
** WWF – Всемирный фонд дикой природы (англ. World Wildlife Fund, сокр. WWF)


	2. Chapter 2

  
_19 июня 2012 года  
тропический лес   
штат Нгараард  
о. Бабелдаоб   
архипелаг Палау_  
Шелест листьев и щебет сотен птиц умиротворяли и заставляли невольно улыбаться. Дженсен знал, что возможно ожидает их в лесу, какими тропики могут быть неприветливыми к людям, тревожащим их. Но от этого ещё сильнее бурлил в крови адреналин, и хотелось уже отправиться в путь. Но им нужно было ещё выслушать напутственные слова их драгоценного босса и пару раз повторить свои обязанности. Словно в том, что в задаче группы – каждый день осматривать помеченную на карте территорию, тщательно шерстить всё на своём пути, обозначать пройденный путь, устанавливать камеры, маячки и флажки и постараться не быть съеденным мошкарой или другими плотоядными и не очень насекомыми – есть какая-то проблема. Дженсен её не видел, они не раз уже имели дело с подобным. И даже вляпывались в дела посерьёзнее. Поэтому нахождение лори, можно сказать, приравнивалось к отдыху на природе. Особенно с учётом того, что где-то в середине острова – в паре-тройке километров от прибрежного лагеря, другая команда уже установила базовый лагерь, куда им следует идти в первую очередь, и откуда уже налегке, только с необходимыми вещами, прочёсывать весь лес. Так что да – отдых на природе! Не для всех, конечно. Потому что некоторые члены «банды» категорично были против покидать свои тёплые закутки и выглядели чернее тучи.  
– Джаред, – Крудс подошёл к Падалеки и заставил поднять взгляд от телефона, в который тот уставился минут десять назад, и никакие внешние факторы не могли его потревожить. Дженсен смотрел на Джареда и гадал, о чём и с кем так долго можно переписываться. Потому что вряд ли это было что-то по делу. Так долго даже Панда не мог зависать в работе. Хотя, насколько знал Дженсен, этот – мог. Вон, даже блокнот свой вечно то в руках, то подмышкой таскал, не желая сложить к остальным вещам в рюкзак – всё что-то записывал. Дневник вёл, что ли? Не то, чтобы Дженсену было до этого дело… ну да, ему любопытно.  
– Ты сделал прививки? – Фрэнк испытующе уставился на Джареда, который тут же раздражённо закатил глаза.  
– Да, Фрэнк. Не переживай, я не маленький. Обливаясь слезами и вопя, чтобы меня не трогали, я позволил Родни вколоть мне вакцину.  
– Перед этим мне пришлось дать ему лошадиную дозу морфина. Сначала я хотел его вырубить, но потом подумал, что лучше не буду калечить своего приятеля, – сказал подошедший Родни. Джаред, которому тот был чуть ниже плеча ростом, только головой покачал, а Крудс кивнул, удовлетворившись положительным ответом.   
Он встал ко всем лицом и добился внимания парой хлопков в ладоши. Дженсен вполуха слушал о том, что он там говорит, и без того зная всё досконально. Он давно уже разложил всё по полочкам у себя в голове. Ему гораздо интереснее было наблюдать за остальными членами команды, и то и дело фотографировать исподтишка. Чтобы потом показать всем их лица: как кто-то нервничал, переступая с ноги на ногу, и не сводил глаз с Фрэнка, внимал его словам, словно тот обещал как минимум золотые горы. Кто-то попросту игнорировал начальство, переговариваясь шёпотом между собой.   
Дженсен поймал взгляд любопытного молодого парнишки из деревни, у которой они собрались. Это было то самое поселение, где неподалёку от опушки один из жителей обнаружил полуживого лори. Отсюда и было решено начинать поиски и, собственно, движение на базу. Дженсен подмигнул парню, и тот, смутившись, отвернулся. Поймав взгляд смотрящего на него Джареда, Дженсен самодовольно усмехнулся. А когда Панда просто продолжил глядеть, послал ему воздушный поцелуй.   
– Если возникнут какие-то вопросы, вы можете связаться со мной или обратиться к Дуайту, – закончил Крудс свою пламенную речь.   
Дженсен принялся аплодировать, но после двух хлопков и пары удивлённых взглядов, угомонился.  
– Ну что, всем понятно? – воскликнул он радостно, потирая ладони так, словно это он тут главный. – Всем слушаться Дуйата… и Дженсена!  
– Ага, всем слушаться Дженсена, – будто обречённо, но с ехидцей, подтвердил Фрэнк и махнул на них рукой. – И не дать ему влипнуть в неприятности и наделать глупостей. Ладно, проваливайте и найдите мне этих несчастных приматов. Увидимся через неделю. Надеюсь, вам хватит времени, чтобы осмотреть отмеченную часть леса. Будете на базе – дайте знать.  
Дженсен поправил рюкзак за плечами, активно закивал боссу и подошёл вплотную, чтобы чмокнуть в седой висок, когда большая часть группы уже скрылась за деревьями:  
– Будем дома к одиннадцати, папочка.  
Фрэнк только закатил глаза и подтолкнул Дженсена в спину, подгоняя идти за всеми.   
  
+++  
  
Из-за влажности воздуха и очень густой кроны деревьев, земля под ногами, засыпанная подгнившими, почти чёрными листьями и трухлявыми ветками, была мягкой. Девушки, пару раз угодившие ногами в малоприметные ямки, даже пожаловались, что та ещё и шевелится. Дженсен и сам заметил это, когда во второй раз запнулся о корень, незаметный среди гнилой листвы, и угодил в яму, которая оказалась ему по щиколотку. По ноге под штаниной прополз какой-то противный жук, которого Дженсен быстро вытряхнул и поёжился. Несмотря на то, чего он навидался за годы выездов с ребятами, очень плотно «познакомившись» со всякими внутренностями, зубами и когтями разных животных, насекомые всегда вызывали в нём дрожь. Потому что нет смысла бояться того, кого видишь и с кем можешь справиться. Лучше опасаться того, кого не видишь, и кто больно кусается, жалит и гадит.   
До земли очень плохо доходил солнечный свет, и было невероятно душно. А в воздухе вилось столько мелкой живности, что за два часа пути командой из тринадцати человек было использовано, наверное, больше половины всех запасов аэрозоля и кремов от насекомых. От запаха химии кружилась голова, и Дженсен был уверен, что это единственный эффект, которого они добьются, потому что из-за пота, стекающего за шиворот, вся защитная плёнка, создаваемая гелями или спреями, тупо пропадала, не принося никакого толка. Антимоскитные сетки – их единственное спасение, всё же пропускали одного или двух гадов в час, и они умудрялись атаковать быстро и метко, как раз тогда, когда действие аэрозолей спадало.   
Вот и сейчас Лидия со злобным рыком хлопнула себя по шее, и остервенело начала расчёсывать место укуса. Подошедший к ней Кента Ясуо, биолог, житель острова и новый член их группы, убрал её руку и покачал головой.  
– Хуже только сделаешь.  
– А что такое? – удивлённо спросил Родни.   
Ясуо недоумённо посмотрел на него, а затем на остальных ребят. Дженсен едва сдержал довольный смешок. Кента в их компании «совсем зелёный», поэтому ребята придуривались и вели себя так, будто вышли в лес в первый раз. Это было что-то вроде традиции, проверки на прочность. Ну, и с этим всё равно как-то веселее.  
– Нет, ну серьёзно, даже маленькие дети в курсе, что чесать укус нельзя, – сделав голос высоким и как можно более саркастичным, произнёс Дженсен, ухмыляясь. У него самого, кстати, ноги уже просто горели – как ползучие и кусающие гады заползают под штаны вообще?   
– Да даже не в этом дело, – фыркнул Кента, похоже, не поняв, что все просто шутят. – Некоторые насекомые вполне безобидные и их укусы ничего, кроме дискомфорта не принесут. А некоторые местные, как клопы-убийцы, например, имеют свойство кусать и одновременно, фигурально выражаясь, гадить. Расчешешь укус, и в ранку попадут простейшие «трипаносома круцци». Они как вирус, мгновенно заражают весь организм. И в результате смерть от поражения сердца или мозга. Ну или «Целующий жучок», разносчик той же заразы.   
– Меня, кажется, сейчас стошнит, – вздохнула бедняжка Френсис, передёрнув плечами. Девушка техник, несмотря на то, что в подобные походы она отправлялась уже не первый год, каждый раз переносила их с трудом. Наверное, были свежи воспоминания о первой её экспедиции, когда одного из коллег из-за какого-то укуса паука раздуло так, что он выглядел, словно его накачали воздухом, причём неравномерно. Жутковатое было зрелище. Паркер тогда ещё сокрушался, что всё не по канону, а долбанные комиксы подло врут.   
– Расслабься, дитя, – Родни погладил Миллз по плечу. – Всё, что ни случается, к лучшему…  
С этими словами он запнулся о корягу и упал в мягкое месиво грязи, листьев и кишащих там насекомых. Дженсен едва сдержался, чтобы не захохотать. Он услышал несколько смешков и с жалостью посмотрел на Брауна, которому помог подняться молчащий все два часа Джаред.   
– Не нужно нас запугивать возможными ужасами, – буркнула Лидия, не поддержав «игру». – Мы уже не один год сталкиваемся со всем этим. И ознакомлены с местными заразами. Лихорадкой, тифом, холерой, малярией… У нас есть всё необходимое в аптечках, нас и к худшему готовили. И мы видели…  
– Мисс, – усмехнулся Ясуо, – я не пытался вас напугать, я просто хотел предупредить. Только и всего.   
– А мне нравится идея! Давайте поговорим о том, что может с нами случиться, – перебил их Дженсен. – Ну, ребята, это же традиция! Каждый раз, выходя в лес, мы делимся впечатлениями о той или иной твари…  
– И Эклз неизменно забывает о цели визита, – подал, наконец, голос Джаред.   
Дженсен посмотрел на него и показал язык. Да, это по-ребячески, но Джаред первый начал.  
– Пандалеки съест кайман, – серьёзно заявил он, затем задумался на секунду. – Нет. Он подавится твоей шевелюрой.   
Джаред на это никак не отреагировал, продолжил идти вперёд, снова уткнувшись в телефон. Да что ж там такого важного может быть?   
– «Речная слепота», – задумчиво проговорил Роджер Найт откуда-то из толпы. – Это когда мелкая мошка заносит личинки червей в твои глаза.   
– Змеи, – вздохнула Аманда. – Они жалят, душат и вообще скользкие и мерзкие. Ненавижу змей.  
– Тогда держись подальше от Эклза, – усмехнулся Джаред, даже не обернувшись.   
Дженсен стрельнул ему в спину недовольным взглядом, но промолчал.  
– Не переживай, я отсосу весь яд, – Ричард приобнял Аманду за плечи и чмокнул в щёку. Женщина зарделась, ничего не сказала и продолжила идти нога в ногу рядом с коллегой.   
– Пандалеки, эй, а ты мне отсосёшь? – засмеялся Дженсен. Особенно весело стало, когда Джаред показал ему средний палец, снова даже не обернувшись.   
– Ты можешь идти в жопу, Эклз, – отозвался он до жути ласково.  
– Ты знаешь, я с удовольствием, но, может, хоть отойдём за дерево? Не при дамах же! – парировал Дженсен, скалясь.   
Доставать Джареда было его хобби. Раньше их перепалки оказывались куда более красочными и зачастую заканчивались жарким примирительным сексом. Теперь же всё, чего можно было от него добиться – это раздражённо закатанных глаз или посыла в задницу. Несмотря на это, Дженсен продолжал подкалывать, прекрасно понимая, что это нисколько Джареда не задевало. Наверное, это просто стало привычкой. Вредной, от которой просто так не избавиться.  
– Ядовитые лягушки, – добавил пункт в их список Дуайт. Чувак любил этих пресмыкающихся. – Минимум – ожоги. Максимум… – он провёл ребром ладони по шее.  
– Скорпионы, – донёсся из толпы тихий голосок Лорэн Миллиган. – Жалят ночью, яд медленно и болезненно попадает через сосуды в сердце.  
– Сонная болезнь от мухи Цеце! – радостно влился в новую «игру» Родни.  
– Песчаные мухи, – не менее бодро добавил Мэттью Фиэс. – Переносчики лейшманиоза и…  
– Ребят, ну пожалуйста, хватит, – жалобно простонала Френсис.   
Дженсен посмотрел на позеленевшую девушку:  
– Мы ещё забыли про жуков, заползающих в… – начал он.  
– Дженсен! – зашипел на него Дуайт, и Дженсен поднял руки ладонями вперёд.  
– Ладно, ладно. Прекращаю. Неженки, – фыркнул он, поправил лямки рюкзака и обогнул Джареда, притормозившего у дерева, чтобы поставить одну из сотни камер ночного слежения, выданных начальством. Падалеки мог бы сказать, что Дженсен специально задел его плечом, но это было не так. В большей степени.  
– Ещё можно обсудить растения, – попытался сменить тему Родни. – Вот, например, лапортея*…  
  
+++  
  
К вечеру они обследовали, наверное, только пару квадратных километров леса. Зато выдохлись настолько, что казалось, будто прошерстили как минимум десять. Жара и духота были слишком тяжело переносимыми, оттого и усталость накатила волной. Непроходимые дебри, спрятанные под листьями грязные ручейки и кишащие червяками лужи послужили причиной нескольких травм. Лидия поскользнулась и вывихнула лодыжку, Родни разбил коленку, когда, изображая философа, красочно полетел носом в грязь, Дуайт рассёк правую бровь, неудачно вписавшись в низко растущую плотную ветку. Джаред оцарапал плечо, поскользнувшись на корне, когда слазил с дерева, на котором установил камеру. А Дженсен боялся смотреть на свои ноги. Мало того, что искусаны, и живого места на них не осталось, так ещё и расцарапал о колючие кусты и торчащие коряги, от которых не спасли даже штаны.   
Добравшись до базового лагеря только к заходу солнца, они развели костёр и развесили гамаки** с тентами и антимоскитными сетками на них, предпочтя не укладываться на землю, поскольку существовал риск оказаться съеденным змеями и жуками. Плюс ещё те самые гады, которые заползают в разные отверстия и остаются там, размножаются… в общем, мерзость.   
После небольшого ужина, состоящего из наскоро сделанных бутербродов, половина группы – зоологи и этологи, расселись у костра и, раскрыв карты, начали обсуждать, куда им направляться завтра и где более логично будет искать лори.   
– Лемуры очень редко спускаются на землю, – задумчиво проводя пальцем по относительно открытой местности, пробормотала Аманда. – Соответственно, там, где мало деревьев, улов наш может равняться нулю. Впрочем, и сейчас наш улов тому и равняется.   
– Но наши лори были найдены на окраинах деревень. А там мало деревьев, – возразила Лорэн, тыча пальцем в отмеченное оранжевым крестом место, откуда они начали продвижение.   
– Верно, но я не сказала, что они не делают этого никогда. Что всё равно странно…  
Дженсену было интересно послушать гипотезы коллег, но только первые пятнадцать минут. Потом его начало клонить в сон, и чтобы не отключиться раньше всех, он достал фотоаппарат, и начал делать снимки их лагеря, подходя к каждому и действуя на нервы, заставляя улыбаться или помахать в камеру.  
– Дамы, улыбочку, – позвал он сидящих плечо к плечу Лорэн, Лидию и Аманду. Роджер, Ричард, Дуайт и Кента тоже подняли головы и посмотрели в объектив. Дженсен сделал снимок.  
Он подошёл к Френсис, колдующей над планшетом с различными исчислениями и странными программами, которые казались Дженсену страшной абракадаброй. Девушка добродушно улыбнулась ему и помахала в камеру, когда он попросил чуточку внимания. Сидящий в соседнем гамаке Мэтт тоже не менее радостно отреагировал на Дженсена и показал язык.   
Билли просто кивнул и выдавил из себя улыбку. Будто Дженсен попросил горы для него свернуть, а не попозировать на камеру. Зато вот Родни так воодушевился, что начал давать Дженсену непрошенное интервью и рассказывать о том, как он и его воображаемые друзья рады оказаться в таком месте на таком задании. Теперь уже Дженсену пришлось пообещать свернуть горы, лишь бы только Браун заткнулся и отвалил с просьбами сфотографировать его задницу. «На память, пока на мне ещё осталось живое место от укусов насекомых!».   
К Джареду он подошёл последнему. Склонился над ним, рисующим в блокноте, и успел заметить кусочек какого-то цветка или листка, прежде чем Панда захлопнул блокнот и поднял на Дженсена взгляд.  
– Что рисуем? – радостно спросил он. – Дашь посмотреть? Для истории.  
– Нет, – Джаред даже головой покачал, прижимая блокнот к груди. Трогательно. – Там так, просто… наброски растений, которые мы увидели здесь.  
– Весь лес перерисовываешь, что ли? Ладно. Ну хоть на камеру изобрази улыбку, а, Панда? – Дженсен посмотрел на него в видоискатель. «Камера любит тебя, красавчик», – сказал он когда-то Джареду. И это до сих пор оставалось неоспоримой истиной. На самом деле, Джареду даже не нужно было улыбаться, хватило и того, что он просто поднял взгляд, и Дженсен незамедлительно сделал снимок.  
Чуть позже, утомившись, как оказалось, сверх меры, все разбрелись по своим гамакам, удостоверившись, что угли в костре дотлели и внезапного возгорания не случится.   
Дженсен посмотрел в «потолок» над головой. Все его мысли о деле, о странном поведении лори, мотивы которого ни зоологи, ни этологи не смогли определить, скатывались к одному вредному ботанику, о котором Дженсен просто не мог не думать. Чёрт бы его побрал. И всё же, что он постоянно записывает в свой блокнот?   
Стрёкот и шебуршение в соседних гамаках убаюкивали, так что Дженсен недолго предавался размышлениям. Очень быстро он уснул, оставив мысли и проблемы назавтра.   
  
 _20 июня 2012 года_  
тропический лес   
штат Нгараард  
о. Бабелдаоб   
архипелаг Палау  
Из сна выдернули как-то резко, вот он куда-то летел, и мгновение спустя, провалился в пропасть, вздрогнул всем телом, и только тогда открыл глаза.  
– Ты чего? – Дженсен дёрнулся как от пощёчины, сбрасывая руку Джареда со своего плеча. Вот он – виновник его нервного пробуждения.   
Оглянувшись, он обнаружил себя сидящим на корне под своим гамаком, точно помня, что засыпал внутри, и у него и в мыслях не было выбираться из-за спасительной сетки. В голове тут же замелькали картинки из сна до полёта, где он видел какие-то тени, очень быстро мелькающие по нему и его спутникам. Был странный непонятный шорох, похожий на шёпот на неизвестном наречии, превращающийся в грохот. Дженсен слышал бой барабанов и лязганье металла. Ещё он видел дым, обволакивающий, опьяняющий, как дурман от травки, что курит Родни. А над головой, теряясь в листве, горели какие-то красные точки. Вот во сне Дженсен вылез из гамака, было дело, и прошёлся по их маленькому импровизированному лагерю, заглядывая сквозь сетки и всматриваясь в спящие лица. Ребята никак не реагировали на шум, дым и свет, от этого становилось не по себе, особенно когда тени замелькали сильнее, а бой барабанов усилился. Получается, он лунатил этой ночью. Дерьмово.  
– Ребята переживают, – спокойно, хоть и несколько раздражённо отозвался Джаред, даже не шагнув назад, когда Дженсен недоумённо уставился на него снизу вверх.   
– И они подослали тебя, чтобы проверить, в порядке ли я?  
– Ты бредил, – ирония так и сквозила в его голосе. – Бормотал что-то непонятное себе под нос, трясся как припадочный. Лидия подумала, что у тебя эпилепсия, но я её уверил, что ты всегда таким был.  
Если бы Джаред не издевался, Дженсен, наверное, не разозлился бы так сильно, но тот просто глумился над ним, и это раздражало. Он встал, злобно посмотрел Джареду в глаза, сжал кулаки и сощурился.  
– Может, мне сон страшный приснился.   
– Неужели гусеницы и бабочки?  
– Нет, ты голый, – буркнул Дженсен и отошёл к своему рюкзаку, доставая бутылку воды и делая внушительный глоток.   
– Ладно, пофиг. У нас новости. Френсис нашла лори. Точнее это лори нашёл нас…  
Дженсен обернулся в сторону Миллз. Он ожидал увидеть всё, что угодно, вплоть до оторванных конечностей или вылезших внутренностей примата, но не то, что Френсис будет сидеть в гамаке, свесив ноги и болтая ими в воздухе, а на её руках будет сидеть примат и жевать яблоко.   
– Кажется, мы идём в правильном направлении, – усмехнулся Дуайт, проходя мимо. Дженсен бросил на него быстрый взгляд, кивнул, и снова уставился на лори на руках у Миллз. Тот выглядел адекватным и, вроде, не собирался нападать. Да по его виду вообще можно было сказать, что даже двигаться для него сейчас – смерти подобно. Ленивое создание. Дженсену даже завидно стало.   
– Он такой миленький, – улыбнулась Френсис. – Мы же можем его оставить?  
В базовом лагере у них не было с собой оборудования, чтобы провести нужные анализы и проверить этого лори на вирусы или какую-нибудь тропическую болезнь, заставляющую этих мирных животных вести себя так дико. Но и причин, по которым они не могли оставить лори у себя, тоже не было, наверное поэтому Дуайт согласился. Билл, вон, уже целую сумку местной флоры понасобирал для своего гербария, так пусть и Френсис возьмёт себе зверушку, пока та спокойна и не пытается выцарапать ей глаза и выгрызть внутренности. А если вдруг попытается, то их очень много человек против одного небольшого примата. Дженсен, конечно, никогда не убивал животных, наоборот, всегда занимался их спасением, но если придётся, то он, наверное, сможет. Ну или кто-то другой сможет наверняка.   
Он посмотрел на всё ещё стоящего рядом Джареда и вздёрнул бровь в притворном любопытстве.  
– Чего тебе?   
– Бум. Бум! – ответил Джаред грохотом барабанов из сна. Дженсен потряс головой и в этот раз уставился на Падалеки действительно удивлённо.  
– Что?  
– Говорю, мутный ты какой-то, – покачал головой Джаред и отошёл к своему рюкзаку за завтраком. Дженсен проводил его взглядом в спину и провёл рукой по лицу, снимая с себя остатки сна и странного дурмана, оставшегося после.   
Их ждал ещё один насыщенный день, но у них уже был целый – вот именно целый, а не по кусочкам – лори и десять километров леса, которые надо осмотреть.   
[](http://savepic.org/4786252.png)  
Второй день мало, чем отличался от первого – настолько же жаркий, настолько же душный и настолько же неплодотворный, не считая утреннего внезапного появления лори в лагере. Примат по-прежнему вёл себя тихо и спокойно. Кажется, он даже заснул на руках Френсис – неудивительно, ведь лори ночные животные – а та с умилением его разглядывала всю дорогу, которую все снова тщательно осматривали, сверяясь с картами и делая пометки в блокнотах и зарубки на деревьях.  
Они вышли к реке, которую должны были перейти по плану только на следующий день, а пока им предстояло идти вдоль берега около двух километров. Большую часть они прошли без проблем, но потом берег стал подниматься, образовался небольшой овраг, и деревья оказались очень близко к спуску. Следовало снова сильно углубиться в лес, что Дженсен предложил сделать, когда чуть не скатился в реку, запнувшись и подвернув ногу на самом краю берега. Он пошёл первый, обогнул пару деревьев и лиан, почти переступил через корягу, когда услышал крик:  
– Ай, вернись!   
Дженсен обернулся и увидел Френсис, стоящую на самом краю обрыва и тянущую руки к сидящему на ветках лори. Он держался одной передней и одной задней лапой за лиану, а в другой передней держал рюкзачок с планшетом Миллз, который опасно балансировал над водой.   
– Чики, вернись и отдай планшет! – сокрушалась Френсис, но лори не реагировал. Кажется, он снова заснул в таком положении.  
– Ты дала ему имя? – удивлённо спросил Дуайт.  
– Он издаёт эти прикольные звуки, – отмахнулась техник.   
Дженсен оценил ситуацию и прикинул, как можно достать до лори, чтобы не спугнуть и не уронить планшет в воду. Если бы это был его фотоаппарат, он бы, наверное, на месте Френсис избавился от Чики сразу, как только спас технику. Как вообще такое крохотное существо сумело поднять планшет? Не то, чтобы тот был огромным, но всё равно.   
– Так, – подал голос Джаред, – давайте я подсажу кого-нибудь, кто не тяжёлый, – он бросил красноречивый взгляд на Дженсена, затем повернулся к Френсис, – и он достанет Чики. Идёт?  
– Я думал, ты тягловая лошадь, – фыркнул Дженсен. – А меня подсадить слабо?  
– Думаешь, уроню?  
– Если уронишь, получишь по морде, – Дженсен стянул с плеча сумку с техникой, снял с головы шляпу с антимоскитной сеткой, закатил рукава рубашки и подошёл к Джареду, который подсадил его и помог взобраться на дерево, где сидел лори. Он пополз по большой ветке к лиане, но не дотягивался какие-то полметра.  
– Давай же! – взволнованно вскрикнула Френсис, отчего лори словно очнулся ото сна, дёрнулся и перепрыгнул на другую ветку, слишком быстро для его обычно ленивого существования. Дженсен недовольно посмотрел на зажавшую рот ладонями Френсис и пополз дальше. Чем тоньше становилась ветка, тем сильнее она загибалась под его весом, а лори медленно всё отползал дальше и выше по лиане.  
– Иди сюда, противная гадость, – пробубнил Дженсен себе под нос, оказавшись от лори на расстоянии вытянутой руки. – Отдай мне сумку, тупой примат.  
Лори наклонил голову вбок, почти вменяемо глядя на Дженсена, но с места не сдвинулся. Дженсен протянул руку, ухватился за лямку сумки и потянул на себя. Что случилось, он не понял, но в следующую секунду всё произошло слишком быстро: лори громко вскрикнул, напугав и заставив дёрнуться, ветка под Дженсеном хрустнула и надломилась, он только и успел откинуть сумку в сторону земли, а затем всё внезапно упало. Точнее упал он. Прямо в холодную воду, застоявшуюся у берега. Грязную и немного вонючую. Вынырнув и отплевавшись, Дженсен со злостью посмотрел на товарищей, которые едва сдерживали смех. Джаред, правда, не сдерживал – ржал как та самая лошадь. Дженсен зло ударил кулаками по воде и неторопливо подплыл к берегу – ноги увядали в иле, оттого шагать было тяжело.  
– Не вытащите? – зло пробурчал он, когда две его попытки выбраться самостоятельно не увенчались успехом, а всё, что ему удалось – это взбаламутить воду ещё сильнее.   
Ему помогли вылезти Дуайт и Родни. Джаред остался стоять в стороне. Наверное, прочитал по глазам, что если предложит свою помощь, то Дженсен стащит его к себе в воду, и тогда сам поржёт.  
Френсис радостно прижимала к груди спасённую сумку с планшетом, а когда Дженсен посмотрел на неё, благодарно чмокнула в щёку, после утерев рукавом губы. Да уж, Дженсен и сам себя бы не стал целовать. Грязный весь, да и пахнет от него не очень приятно. Плюс он ещё и штаны с трусами порвал, наверняка зацепил за ветку, когда та сломалась. Вообще сказочно. Только сейчас он почувствовал режущую боль под тазовой костью и, опустив взгляд, увидел кровь – царапина, к счастью, оказалась неглубокой.  
– Ну и что мне теперь делать? Все мои вещи на базе, – буркнул Дженсен себе под нос и закатил глаза. Им предстояло пройти ещё около полукилометра, а идти грязным и мокрым как-то вот совершенно не прельщало.   
– Пойдёшь так, или бери себе кого-нибудь в напарники и шагайте к лагерю, мы пойдём дальше, а потом и вас догоним, – сказал Дуайт, помечая на раскрытой карте злополучное место крестиком.   
Дженсен отчаянно вздохнул и покачал головой – он пойдёт со всеми, вот только пусть ему дадут пластырь, какой-нибудь антибиотик от столбняка и, может быть, конфету для поднятия настроения.   
Они вышагали, наверное, метров пятьдесят, когда Дженсен сначала почувствовал лёгкий дискомфорт внизу живота, а затем его сложило пополам от резкой боли. Он упал на колени, хватаясь за пах, и взвыл, не видя, что творится вокруг, потому что глаза застилали слёзы. То ли от попавшей в них грязной воды, то ли от боли, Дженсен уже не мог разобрать. Ему казалось, что какая-то невидимая лапа отрывает ему член. Что за? Он слышал удивлённые и испуганные вскрики девушек, едва чувствовал на своём плече тяжёлую ладонь, не разбирая толком, кто находится с ним рядом.   
– Что… это… такое? – взревел Дженсен, наверняка весь красный от натуги. Он старался держаться, но получалось у него, мягко говоря, хреново.  
– Дай посмотрю, – подошедший Мэтт присел перед ним на корточки и заставил убрать руки от паха.   
– Отвали! – зарычал Дженсен, не позволив медику добраться до своего члена. Не то, что бы были какие-то моральные нормы, просто ему было больно. Ну и да, Мэтт – не Джаред.  
– Слушай, тебе нужна помощь или нет? – взвился Фиэс, и только, наверное, из-за этого властного тона, а, может, от мысли, что это не прекратится само собой, Дженсен всё же разжал руки и позволил стянуть с себя штаны и осмотреть покрасневший член. Ему стало дурно оттого, что он увидел и оттого, какими глазами на него смотрели приятели. Отвернулись бы, что ли, а нет, всем интересно!  
– Если это то, что я думаю, то дело дрянь, – Мэтт скоро достал из аптечки шприц и вколол Дженсену в лобок какую-то сероватую хрень.   
– Это… это… блядь, что это? – дыша через раз, спросил Дженсен, боясь пошевелиться. – Я чем-то заразился? В царапину попала какая-то дрянь? Ты же уже колол меня чем-то!  
– Судя по симптомам, это кандиру, – хрипло прошептал сверху Джаред, вглядываясь в свой долбанный телефон.   
Дженсен прикрыл и снова открыл глаза, тихо попросил Джареда наклониться, и когда тот выполнил просьбу, выхватил его телефон и бросил куда-то в кусты. Возможно, ему показалось, но трубка угодила прямиком в ствол дерева.  
– Ты, блядь, что творишь? Там был джи-пи-эс и Интернет! – закричал Джаред.  
– А у меня какая-то хуйня с членом!  
О том, что здесь уже давно не ловит ни то, ни другое, Дженсен не подумал – не до того было. А Джареду он и потом выскажет.  
– Что это за болезнь? – он повернулся обратно к Мэтту, который во все глаза смотрел на него. Название было знакомым, но сквозь пелену паники Дженсен не мог сейчас думать.  
– Кандиру это не болезнь. Это рыбка… В основном они обитают в водоёмах Амазонки, но пару раз её обнаруживали и здесь.  
– Ещё кандиру называют «зубочисткой», – подал голос подошедший Кента. Он протянул Мэтту бинт, и только сейчас Дженсен заметил, что запястье врача заляпано кровью. Дженсен очень надеялся, что не из его члена.   
– Она чем-то похожа на угря, но мелкая, один-два дюйма. Паразитирует в жабрах более крупных рыб.   
– Я не понял, мой член похож на рыбу? – Дженсен чувствовал, что близок к обмороку. Вколотый Мэттом антибиотик, или что это там было, унял режущую боль, но мысль о том, что в его члене есть какой-то инородный предмет, да ещё и живой, не прибавляла энтузиазма.   
– А это самое противное. Рыбка имеет привычку внедряться в мужской мочеиспускательный канал и застревать там, – почти бодро ответил Ясуо, и Дженсен почувствовал, что ему стало совсем плохо – закружилась голова, перед глазами запрыгали звёздочки. Наверное, так выглядит смерть.  
– Она как бы растопыривает жаберные крышки с шипами и закупоривает мочевой пузырь, – продолжил биолог, раскрывая пальцы веером.   
Да, Дженсен слышал об этой рыбке и никогда не желал повстречаться с ней. Тем более в роли жертвы.  
– В результате мучительная смерть от интоксикации в течение двух-трёх суток, – закончил рассказ уже Мэтт.   
Дженсен понял, что это конец… во всех смыслах слова, и с ужасом посмотрел на бледного Джареда, стоящего рядом.  
– Извлечь её никак нельзя. Единственный способ избавиться от этого паразита – отрезать член, – поставил точку Ясуо.   
Дженсен снова взвыл, кусая костяшки пальцев. Умереть от интоксикации или от потери крови от отрезанного члена… или каким-то чудом выжить, но жить без него… интересно, а можно ли жить с отрезанным членом? Ну вот, Дженсен уже, кажется, начал бредить, раз его посещают такие мысли. Он умрёт, и лучше, если это будет безболезненно и быстро. Значит, надо кого-нибудь попросить его убить.  
Он снова поглядел на Джареда, который теперь был неестественного цвета – косил под камуфляжную куртку – и сглотнул, жмурясь и едва сдерживая слёзы.   
– Но есть ещё один способ, который может сработать… на двадцать два процента, – сжалился Ясуо.   
Дженсен посмотрел на него с огромной надеждой.  
– Я расскажу тебе о нём в лагере, – улыбнулся Кента, и Дженсен одарил его убийственным взглядом. Будто ему и без того мало страданий, теперь ещё томиться в ожидании смерти или двадцати двух процентов вероятности выживания.  
До базы он, Кента, Джаред, Мэтт, Аманда, Лорэн и Родни (остальные продолжили обход) добрались быстро, так как весь маршрут помечали на карте и прикалывали флажки к деревьям. Оказавшись у своего гамака, Дженсен не выдержал, и просто с остервенением стащил с себя всё ещё мокрые и по-прежнему грязные штаны и бросил их на землю, достал из своего рюкзака сухие спортивки, и уставился на Ясуо так, словно смотрел на кровного врага. Тот только пожал плечами и спокойно сказал:  
– Я уже попросил Аманду принести бутылку.  
Дженсен даже не стал уточнять, зачем она ему, когда увидел Пирс, несущую пиво. Пиво? Когда делались общие сборы и каждым записывались вещи, которые понадобятся в походе, Дженсеном был поднят вопрос о том, что им обязательно надо взять с собой пиво, чтобы по традиции отметить удачную работу в конце кампании. Джаред тогда ещё чуть истерику не закатил, напомнив Дженсену о том, что случилось в прошлый раз, и как они «доотмечались». Поэтому он был искренне уверен, что его просьбу проигнорировали. Оказалось – нет?   
– Пей, – сказал Ясуо, отвинтив крышку и вручив бутылку Дженсену. Он поколебался всего-то секунду и, мазнув взглядом по застывшему Джареду, присосался к горлышку.  
– А теперь что? – спросил он через отрыжку, когда буквально за минуту опустошил бутылку. Только после этого, всё ещё недоверчиво поглядывая на Ясуо, ушёл переодевать трусы и штаны.  
– А теперь будем ждать, – Кента пожал плечами и присел на торчащий из земли корень.   
На протяжении двадцати минут все, сидя рядом со своими гамаками, хранили молчание и никуда не двигались, только переглядывались между собой. Дженсен насчитал, что на него шестнадцать раз бросили жалостливый взгляд, пару раз обречённый, словно подтверждающий, что он не жилец, и восемь раз испуганный, будто он мог наброситься на кого-то и заразить этой дрянью. Через двадцать минут природа, а точнее пиво, «позвало» его, и он с трудом поднялся на ноги, опираясь о ствол. Джаред, сидящий рядом, тут же вскочил и протянул руки, якобы страхуя. Дженсен посмотрел на него раздражённо и отмахнулся от помощи.  
– А, отлично, сейчас и узнаем, – Ясуо, словно Дженсен – это какой-то научный эксперимент, встал тоже, потёр ладони и посмотрел испытующе.   
Он и Джаред пошли за Дженсеном, когда он обогнул дерево, чтобы облегчиться. Ну, или попытаться.  
– Если сейчас всё пройдёт неуспешно, мы тебя по быстрому убьём, чтобы не мучился, – кивнул Кента, пристально наблюдая за тем, как Дженсен развязывает спортивки. Джаред стоял рядом и молчал, хоть на том спасибо. Все уже и так видели его член, так что, решил Дженсен, стыдиться нечего, поэтому просто стащил штаны до бёдер и спокойно стянул трусы. Однако такое внимание всё же ощущалось как-то не так.  
– Я не могу ссать, пока вы смотрите, – буркнул он, вздыхая.   
Пиво слишком сильно давило на мочевой пузырь, и он понимал, что взгляды ребят это меньшее из зол. Кента ещё раз это подтвердил, кивнув:  
– Смотри, чтобы ты вообще смог это делать, приятель, – он похлопал его по плечу и целомудренно отвернулся, за что ему огромное спасибо. Джаред тоже отвернулся, и Дженсену отчего-то почти стало обидно, но зато благодаря тому, что на него больше не смотрели, он смог достаточно расслабиться и отпустить себя.  
Больно не было, только слегка неприятно, наверное, так чувствуют себя сабы в БДСМ, когда домы практикуют на них свои уретральные проникновения. Дженсен смотрел много разного видео смеха и любопытства ради. Пытался уговорить и Джареда посмотреть, но тот никогда не соглашался. И правильно, наверное.   
Опорожнив мочевой пузырь, Дженсен посмотрел вниз, на землю, и облегчённо вздохнул, увидев на одном листке трепыхающуюся полупрозрачную рыбку, которая то расправляла, то складывала свои шипы.   
– Получай, тварь! – он резко и с силой наступил на мерзкое создание, словно оно могло в любую секунду впрыгнуть обратно в его член. Не на шутку испугавшись этой мысли, он быстренько натянул трусы со штанами и обернулся к ехидно ухмыляющемуся Ясуо и всё ещё зеленоватому Джареду.  
– У-у-у… ну зачем ты убил это прекрасное создание? Я хотел поизучать его! – притворно расстроился Кента.   
Дженсен на мгновение забыл, как дышать, сжал и разжал кулаки, и только когда увидел, что Ясуо улыбается, чуть успокоился.   
– Сволочь, – буркнул он, выдыхая. – И спасибо.  
– Алкоголь – лучшее лекарство, – Ясуо кивнул и отправился к остальным, вскинув руки вверх и громко радуясь, что Дженсен исцелился.   
– Слышал, Пандалеки? Алкоголь – лучшее лекарство, – невесело повторил он.   
Джаред не ответил, только посмотрел Дженсену в пах и, откашлявшись, ушёл вслед за Кента.

* * *

  
* Лапортею называют деревом-крапивой. Она и действительно родич крапивы и относится к тому же семейству крапивных. Австралийцы боятся своей лапортеи не меньше, чем змей. ©   
** [Гамаки с тентами и антимоскитной сеткой.](http://www.exped-outdoor.ru/sites/default/files/imagecache/prodimg/09_ScoutHammock_Combi_1000.jpg)


	3. Chapter 3

  
_20 июня 2012 года  
тропический лес   
о. Бабелдаоб   
архипелаг Палау_  
Вечером, когда «остатки» группы подтянулись к базе и, удостоверившись, что жертв нет, и никто не умер и даже не лишился очень важных частей тела, все расселись ужинать. Джаред присел рядом с Дженсеном, тот ковырял свой бутерброд и смотрел в упор на Френсис, которая снова тискала вернувшегося Чики. Кажется, теперь примат стал кровным врагом Эклза.   
– Не то, чтобы мне было дело до твоего члена… – тихо кашлянул Джаред, уже понимая, как глупо прозвучала его фраза. Конечно, ему было дело!  
Дженсен смерил его злым взглядом и отвернулся, продолжив скатывать между пальцами мякоть хлеба.  
– Даже не продолжай, – буркнул он, вздохнув.   
Джаред не знал, что сказать. Он хотел как-то подбодрить Дженсена. Может, что-нибудь приятное сказать, да вот не мог придумать, что. Когда он находился рядом с Эклзом, он мог только раздражаться. Сейчас, правда, раздражения не было, скорее жалость, но всё равно он был не в силах сказать ничего нормального. Блин, да и что тут скажешь? «Хорошо, что ты не умер, и что тебе не пришлось отрезать член, а то без него было бы как-то не так»? Если он сейчас съязвит, Дженсен ответит тем же, а это приведёт к ссоре. А ссоры Джаред не хотел. Замкнутый круг. И это учитывая то, что он реально чуть не пересрал, представив, что Дженсен может умереть вот так. И вообще умереть. Даже думать тошно.  
Дженсену же, очевидно, эта тишина не нравилась, поэтому он всплеснул руками и прошипел:  
– Я сегодня едва не лишился самого дорогого в своей жизни, и тебе меня ни капли не жаль?  
– Ну не лишился же. Было бы жаль, конечно… – Джареду захотелось дать себе по лбу. Ну вот что он вообще несёт?   
Дженсен выглядел таким обиженным, что Джаред даже подумал, а не слишком ли он груб с ним, но когда тот, разозлившись, передёрнул плечами и послал его подальше, решил, что, скорее всего, нет.  
  
 _21 июня 2012 года  
тропический лес   
о. Бабелдаоб   
архипелаг Палау_  
Наутро Дуайт рвал и метал, наезжая на Ричарда, который был в ответе за то, чтобы затушить костёр – и не удосужился этого сделать. Угли в нём тлели всю ночь. К счастью, листья вокруг были слишком сырыми, чтобы огонь перешёл на них, поэтому удалось избежать пожара. Однако несколько листьев он всё же задел, судя по белому густому дымку, который с шипением взвивался вверх. От него было тяжеловато дышать, хотя Джаред не назвал запах таким уж неприятным. Просто резким.  
Ричард, в свою очередь, яро доказывал, что он отлично помнит, что затушил костёр и залил его остатками воды в бутылке, так что нечего на него орать.  
– Вы так всех живых приматов в округе распугаете, – разрулил ситуацию Дженсен, отводя Дуайта от удивлённого и не менее разозлённого Ричарда. – Меня, вот, уже напугали.  
Сегодня им предстояло пройти больше, потому что из-за вчерашнего происшествия оставшаяся часть ребят, которые не пошли в лагерь вместе с Дженсеном и остальными, обследовала гораздо меньше запланированного. И если ещё вчера группа более-менее шутила и работала хоть как-то сглажено, то сейчас дела в коллективе ухудшились, особенно когда они перешли реку по мелководью и углубились в более густой и словно ещё более душный лес. Началось всё с утреннего инцидента с костром, а продолжилось какой-то жуткой сыпью, которую подхватила Лорэн. По словам девушки, покрытая красными пятнами кожа неимоверно сильно чесалась, ни антибиотики, ни мази не помогали избавиться от зуда, и за пару часов Лорэн расчесала ранки до кровоточащих язв. Пришлось несколько раз останавливаться и перевязывать ей руки и ноги бинтами, но она умудрялась чесаться даже через них.   
Лидия жаловалась на боль в пояснице, но осмотр Мэтта ничего не дал, и девушка просто списала всё на переутомление – они ведь долгое время никуда не выезжали, а тут третий день на ногах, и не такое с отвыкшими мышцами может случиться. Однако было видно, что с каждым часом ей становилось хуже – кровь схлынула с лица, а рыжие волосы липли ко лбу из-за покрывшей Смит испарины.   
Ещё очень странно вёл себя Билл. Хотя он и до этого был не особенно общительным, и в разговоры вступал с явной неохотой, больше предпочитая возиться с собранными растениями. Джаред был на него в этом похож. Сейчас Билл всё бубнил себе что-то под нос, оступался на каждом шагу и оглядывался так, словно его кто-то преследовал. Какая-то невиданная страшная сила или монстр, затаившийся в кустах.   
И это было не всё – чем дальше они уходили в лес, тем более густым становился воздух. Казалось, словно в нём витает какой-то дурман. Утренний туман, который рассеивался к обеду, никогда не был настолько густым. Джареду даже подумалось, что он снова видит перед собой дым. Родни поднимал руки вверх, демонстрируя, что они пустые и качал головой, утверждая, что это не он. Да и не смог бы он так задымить лес.   
– Наверное, мы вышли к одному из поселений, – предположил Роджер, держа спотыкающуюся на каждом шагу Лорэн под руки. Миллиган продолжала чесать не покрытые бинтами участки кожи, просовывая руки под одежду, и причитала, что это никогда не кончится. Под ногтями у неё уже была корка подсохшей крови, большая часть бинтов окрасилась красным.   
Джаред кивнул как-то отстранённо и поёжился, продолжив путь. У него от этого дыма кружилась голова и перед глазами то и дело летали звёздочки. Возможно, это всё от усталости и недосыпа – полночи он промаялся в попытках уснуть – что-то ему мешало. Какой-то посторонний шум, издалека похожий на бой барабанов. Наверное, они действительно находились недалеко от одного из племён, жители которого к началу ночи устраивали свои ритуальные танцы или оргии. Потом Джареду всё-таки удалось забыться сном, но ему снились все эти останки лори, аборигены, кстати, непохожие ни на кого из местных, знакомых Джареду, жителей. Он видел едкий дым и мелькающие тени, слышал во сне бой барабанов и, как заворожённый, шёл на него, как мотылёк летит на свет лампы.   
Ближе к вечеру третьего дня, когда они облазили больше тридцати деревьев, под которыми нашли окровавленные кусочки тел приматов, ситуация стала ещё хуже. Все жаловались на головные боли, да и у самого Джареда голова будто свинцом налилась. Давление скакало как ненормальное, от этого стучало в висках и тряслись руки. А ещё из-за густоты воздуха лёгким было почти больно.   
По обратной дороге к лагерю, Джаред ещё издалека увидел на высоких, почти с человеческий рост, кустах, красные пятна цветов. Когда они с ребятами подошли ближе, он с любопытством начал разглядывать похожие на женские губы соцветия.  
– Ах ты ж, шлюшка! – радостно выдал Родни, подлетев к кусту, словно он был спасением от духоты, назойливых насекомых, жажды и головокружения.  
– Прости? – вскрикнула Лидия, посмотрев на Брауна как на ненормального.  
– Не помню её названия, «шлюхины губки» и всё, – отмахнулся тот. Оторвав один цветок, он взял его за стебель губами и кокетливо захлопал ресницами.   
– Психотрия элата*, – на скорую руку зарисовав цветок в свой путевой блокнот, едва слышно сказал Джаред, глядя на дурачащегося друга. – Поцелуйное растение.  
– А ты и правда ботаник, – удивлённо воскликнул Дженсен, поглядев на него из-за плеча, когда подошёл к удивительному кусту. Он дотронулся до ярко-алых «губ» цветка и с ехидной улыбкой повернулся к Джареду всем корпусом. Он тоже, как и Браун, оторвал один цветок и взял его в рот. – Так вот, на что ты меня променял! Небось, теперь эта… «шлюшка» целует тебя на ночь. А? Нашёл таки подружку себе среди своих зелёных. Ну хорошо, хоть не бамбук.  
[](http://savepic.org/4830287.png)  
– А ты не ревнуй, – спокойно отозвался Джаред. Желания спорить или язвить не было, ему только хотелось, чтобы треск в висках угомонился.  
– Было бы к чему, – фыркнул Дженсен, держа стебелёк зубами.  
– Если б не было, ты бы и не начинал.  
– А трахается она тоже так же классно, а, панда? Члена-то у неё нет. А тебе, насколько я помню, периодически нужен нормальный такой, крепкий… – Дженсен сжал кулак, чтобы, похоже, изобразить размер. С искусственными губами «шлюшки» это выглядело до невозможности комично. Джареду стало смешно, он покачал головой.  
– Ну да, тебя-то природа обделила. Вот я и ушёл… к бамбуку, – ласково улыбнулся он Дженсену.  
Родни заржал, выронив изо рта свой цветок. Девушки смущённо отошли в сторону, а парни просто расступились по бокам от Джареда и Дженсена, оставив их в центре импровизированной арены.   
Эклз насупился и задышал чаще, глядя в упор на Джареда, наконец избавился от цветка, считая, похоже, что теперь выглядит более устрашающим.  
– И это кому-то другому, не мне, нужен крепкий и здоровый член, потому что не я начал всё это. Что, Эклз, совсем недоёб замучил? – продолжил Джаред, стараясь смотреть куда угодно, только не на настоящие губы Дженсена.  
Тот сделал шаг вперёд и уставился на него злобным, осуждающим взглядом. Джаред поджал губы, чтобы не рассмеяться.  
– Да как ты только… – начал Дженсен, но его перебил Дуайт.  
– Эй, Аманда нашла тушку, – позвал тот, и Джаред с Дженсеном одновременно обернулись к куратору, который буквально метал глазами молнии в сторону Джареда. Странно, ведь это не с ним у них случилась перепалка, чего это он бросал такие яростные взгляды? Джаред, вроде, ничего плохого Ковальски не делал и не замышлял. Хотя, может, того ещё с утра «не отпустило»?  
– Мы ещё не закончили, – Дженсен ткнул Джареду в грудь пальцем, якобы угрожая.  
– Жду не дождусь, хочу продолжить, – наклонившись к его лицу, ответил Джаред и усмехнулся, когда Эклз, гордо вздёрнув подбородок, пошёл смотреть на полусгнившее, полуизъеденное и кишащее червями тельце лори.   
– Гадость, – честно кивнул Родни, затягиваясь очередной самокруткой и выпуская изо рта облачко дыма.   
Френсис прижала к себе спящего Чики и пару раз глубоко вздохнула, прикрыв глаза. Джаред снова и снова удивлялся, зачем Миллз взяла с собой мохнатое животное, когда у самой астма, и любая пылинка или волосок могут послужить причиной удушающего приступа.   
Дженсен и Дуайт присели на корточки, взяли с земли по прутику и потыкали ими в тушку лори, откидывая с внутренностей червей. Джареда от этого вида замутило, и он просто отвернулся, не желая не то, что смотреть, даже слушать, о чём они там разговаривают.   
Он посмотрел на бледную Лидию, поглаживающую ладонью ноющую поясницу, на всё расчёсывающую руки Лорэн, мазнул взглядом по негромко ругающимся Мэтту и Кента, отрицательно покачал головой предложившему косячок Родни и обернулся в поисках тихони Билла, которого не оказалось среди ребят. Ричард и Аманда пожали плечами, сказав, что не видели его.  
– Кажется, он ходил отлить, – задумчиво сказал Роджер, то и дело оглядываясь и нервно касаясь кобуры на поясе правой рукой. Найт когда-то был рейнджером, и ему не раз приходилось иметь дело с крупными и опасными животными в походах. Лет пятнадцать назад на него напал ягуар в джунглях. Найт застрелил животное, которое лишило его левой руки до локтя. Теперь у Роджера был протез вместо кисти, и с тех пор он никогда не расставался с пистолетом, когда отправлялся в новые экспедиции. В группе отнеслись к огнестрельному оружию с опаской и подозрением, но Роджер всех уверил, что стреляет только по опасности.   
– Билл! – попытался крикнуть Джаред и только сейчас заметил, что голос у него осип. То ли от непроходимого густого тумана, то ли ещё от чего, он не знал.   
– Ты чего орёшь? – снизу вверх посмотрел на него Дуайт. Джаред бросил на него недовольный взгляд, развёл руками и снова крикнул. Как и в первый раз, ответа не последовало, из-за деревьев Билл не показался.   
– Билл пропал, – всхлипнула Аманда, обняв плечи. Джаред недоумённо посмотрел на Пирс и заметил, что она смотрит под ноги, оглядывая каждый лист, прежде чем наступить на него, и шугается всякой веточки, словно это смертоносная змея.  
Джаред подошёл к ней:  
– Эй, ты в порядке? – он положил руку на плечо Аманды, и та судорожно кивнула.  
– Змеи. Везде змеи, – пробурчала она себе под нос, но Джаред прекрасно её услышал. То, что Аманда до жути боялась змей, ни для кого не было секретом. Все они чего-то боялись. Некоторые вызывались в походы, чтобы побороть свои страхи, чтобы встретиться с ужасом лицом к лицу и доказать себе, что страх можно преодолеть. А кто-то просто был сумасшедшим. Хотя сейчас все вели себя как-то странно.  
Мэтт и Кента, которые до этого общались, как близкие приятели, всё утро и день ругались по любому поводу. Хотя, кажется, что могли не поделить биолог и медик? Роджер, Аманда и пропавший Билл всё чего-то опасались, оглядывались испуганно всю дорогу и пугались каждого шороха. Хорошо, что Роджер не достал пушку, а то все начали бы бояться его. Билл вообще пропал неизвестно куда, никому ничего не сказав.   
– Надо найти Билла, – сказал Джаред, поглядев на нахмурившегося Дженсена.   
– Так, – Дуайт поднялся на ноги и отбросил палку в кусты психотрии. – Объясните мне кто-нибудь, почему Сандерс ушёл без моего ведома?  
– Тебе докладывать даже о том, что приспичило отлить? – разозлился Джаред.  
– Да, Падалеки! Отлить, посрать, подрочить, мне всё равно – если собираетесь отойти – вы сообщаете мне! – закричал на него Дуайт.   
Джаред сощурился, смотря на куратора, но больше ничего не ответил. Зато Ковальски, похоже, не закончил:  
– Я решаю – послать с вами кого-то или отпустить одного. Всё понятно?  
– Надо найти Билла, – настойчиво повторил Джаред, игнорируя громкий тон Дуйата.  
– Да, ладно, так. Если Билл не появится в течение пяти минут, придётся искать. Или мы разделимся, часть из нас берёт полутушку, – он указал пальцем на останки, и перевёл взгляд на Чики, – и тушку, и идёт в лагерь, где делает все нужные анализы, а другая часть поищет Билли. Или он сам подтянется.  
– Может, стоит позвонить Крудсу, сказать, что Билли… – начала Аманда, но замолчала и резко обернулась, услышав шорох в лежащих на земле листьях.  
– Главное – не паниковать, – чересчур спокойно сказал Кента, положив руку на плечо Аманды.   
– Я и не паникую! – возмутилась та.  
Джаред прикрыл лицо ладонью, стараясь угомонить зарождающийся панический приступ. Однако, очевидно, ему не суждено было успокоиться – из глубины леса донёсся дикий вой, похожий на рёв раненого зверя.   
Или это мог быть Билл.   
Переглянувшись между собой, все резко сорвались с места и побежали на крик. Джаред успел увидеть мелькнувшую между деревьями тень, прежде чем напоролся на тело Билли, трепыхающегося в конвульсиях. Он лежал на земле, прислонённый к дереву, ствол которого полностью был покрыт волосками-колючками, отчего казался пушистым, и в котором Джаред с ужасом опознал Онгаонга**.   
Залитый собственной рвотой и кровью, грязный, с появившимися на лице и руках ожогами, Билли попытался что-то сказать. В нос Джареду резко ударил запах мочи, а затем Сандерс, издав последний хрип и неестественно выгнувшись в спине и подняв руку, чтобы, похоже, куда-то указать или попросить помощи, затих.   
За спиной Джареда нервно вскрикнула Аманда, спрятав лицо на груди Роджера. Френсис достала свой ингалятор, начав задыхаться от бега и стресса. Джаред с ужасом посмотрел на побелевшего Дженсена. И когда тот взглянул в его глаза, прочитал в них жуткий страх и естественное желание убраться отсюда как можно дальше, которые Джаред вполне разделял.   
Дуайт, более-менее пришедший в себя после первого шока, схватился руками за голову и во все глаза посмотрел на тело Билла, яростно соображая, что делать теперь и как быть. Он переводил взгляд от одного члена экспедиции на другого, словно искал помощи, но всё, чего он добился – это поражённого молчания и всхлипов девушек.   
Джареду стало совсем хреново – понимание того, что они ничего не могут поделать, кроме как вернуться обратно в лагерь, навалилось тяжёлым грузом. Он знал, что в нём говорит шок, что он неадекватно реагирует на случившееся, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. От ужасных мыслей его отвлёк крик Ричарда. Джаред обернулся к Джонсону, тот держал Лорэн за запястья, не давая ей чесаться, потому что её раны выглядели уже настолько страшно, что Джареду показалось, будто он видел мясо и даже мышцы.   
– Ло, прекрати, да прекрати ты! – снова закричал Ричард. Лорэн словно не слышала его, вырывалась и рычала, норовила прижаться к шершавому стволу того самого дерева, чтобы почесать спину, хотя её зелёная футболка уже была бурой из-за крови. Если она это сделает, ситуация только усугубится – Билла убил болевой шок от соприкосновения с жалящим деревом. Возможно, Лорэн коснулась чего-то подобного по пути, и теперь не могла справиться с зудом. Хотя если Джареду не изменяла память, симптомы у неё совсем другие, более того, никаких ожогов и язв, кроме тех, которые она сама начесала, у неё не было.   
– Не могу, отстань, отпусти! Отпусти, чешется! – закричала Лорэн.  
– Помогите мне кто-нибудь! – взмолился Ричард, сдавая позиции в борьбе с обезумевшей Миллиган.   
Дуайт схватил Лорэн за плечи, а подбежавший и открывший зубами шприц Мэтт быстро вколол девушке успокоительное в шею. Она как по команде выпрямилась и осела безвольной куклой в руках Дуайта и Ричарда.   
– Ты всё ещё хочешь идти искать этих долбанных приматов? – не в силах справиться с охватившей его внезапно яростью, сдобренной паникой, закричал Джаред на Дуайта, показав на труп Билла и бессознательную Лорэн.   
Дуайт выглядел, как и все – испуганным, потерянным и побитым, но он не был виноват, и Джаред это осознавал. Но он был зол и напуган, и хотел накричать на всех. Особенно на попытавшегося его успокоить Дженсена, который положил руку ему на плечо.   
Он резко развернулся и крикнул Эклзу в лицо:  
– А ты? Всё ещё считаешь, что это увеселительная поездочка?  
– Нет, – тихо сказал Дженсен и для правдоподобности помотал головой, нервно дёрнул плечом и резко обернулся, словно проводил взглядом пролетевшую мимо муху.   
– Все возвращаемся в лагерь. Немедленно, – сурово, выделяя каждое слово, проговорил Дуайт, с болью глядя на тело Билла.  
Джаред тяжело вздохнул и прикусил губу, обернувшись к ребятам, которые, то и дело оборачиваясь, медленно и словно даже нехотя двинулись к кустам психотрии. Он сжал и разжал кулаки, подошёл к телу, накрыл его ветками и присыпал листьями. Подошедший Родни молча смотрел на бывшего коллегу потемневшими глазами и только вздыхал.  
– Его надо похоронить, – задумчиво сказал он в пустоту. – Его же нельзя вот так оставить здесь?  
– Мы вернёмся за ним после, – сказал Дуайт, так и не сдвинувшийся с места.   
Джаред, поднявшись на ноги, одарил куратора нечитаемым взглядом и пошёл с Родни к остальным.  
  
+++  
  
Успело стемнеть, пока они добрались до лагеря.  
– Я свяжусь с Крудсом, расскажу, что случилось, – сказал Дженсен, сняв с плеч рюкзак, и бросил его на землю рядом с одним из гамаков, даже не потрудившись посмотреть, чей он.  
Он отошёл ото всех, взяв с собой приёмопередающее устройство, чтобы связаться с радиорубкой в береговом лагере. Телефоны, даже при большом желании, здесь всё равно не работали, так что связываться можно было только через спутник.   
Джаред вдруг почувствовал себя премерзко и очень виновато. Он не должен был срываться на Дуайте и Дженсене, вообще на ком-то. Никто не был виноват в смерти Билла, только джунгли и мерзкое жалящее дерево, которое сделало это с их коллегой. Насколько помнил Джаред, от ожогов онгаонга погибало много животных – и даже один человек, который не смог совладать с дичайшей болью и просто застрелился. Билли же умер именно от болевого шока, даже не успев ничего сказать. И никто не успел ему помочь. Вполне вероятно, что и лори совершали эти самоубийства из-за чего-то подобного. Ведь должно же быть какое-то логичное объяснение происходящему? Хотя Джаред был уверен, что у приматов наверняка в генах заложено, что какие-то растения опасны, и к ним ни в коем случае нельзя приближаться. Нужно уточнить это у Аманды… Утром, когда все более-менее отойдут от шока и вернутся в лагерь с тем, что у них есть.   
Впрочем, найдя более-менее логичное объяснение произошедшему с Биллом и лори, Джаред не мог понять собственного поведения – он беспричинно сильно злился, буквально с катушек съезжал, его даже посетила мысль влезть в драку, ударить Дуайта или Дженсена, вбить в их головы, что… Вот что, он так и не понял. Наверное, это всё из-за переутомления и нервов. Или это тропики творили с ним что-то непонятное. Творили со всей командой. Взять хотя бы Лорэн с Лидией. Смит вообще выглядела белее мела, Мэтт снова осмотрел её спину и с ужасом только теперь обнаружил покраснение и опухоль повыше правой ягодицы. Очень похоже на укус паука, но точно сказать было сложно. Мэтт мямлил что-то неразборчивое над обливающейся слезами Лидией, которая мучилась от боли, и подготавливал какие-то лекарства. От вида шприцов и игл, Джареда передёрнуло.   
Он отвернулся и посмотрел на стоящего в стороне Дженсена. Ему захотелось подойти, может, извиниться, поддержать, но его опередил Дуайт. Он приблизился к Дженсену, что-то у него спросил. Дженсен покачал головой и уткнулся носом в плечо Ковальски, а тот обнял его за плечи. Джаред не знал, были ли виной тому внезапно вспыхнувшая ревность или недовольство, что разводят здесь сопли в такой ситуации, но ему не понравилось то, что он увидел. А когда Дженсен поднял голову, посмотрел прямо ему в глаза, а затем что-то сказал Дуайту, Джаред вообще предпочёл отвернуться обратно к ребятам.   
– До Крудса почему-то не дозвониться, сигнал плохой. Хотя странно, ещё утром всё было отлично, – сказал через пару минут неслышно подошедший Дженсен. Джаред смерил его тяжёлым взглядом и отвернулся к своему рюкзаку. Ему не должно быть дела до того, с кем Дженсен и что делает. Между ними уже давно всё кончено, но при этом он всё же чувствовал предательскую ревность.   
Никто не стал ужинать – кусок в горло не лез из-за пережитого стресса и шока. Не стали устраивать и ежевечерних «баек у костра», даже сам костёр не развели, предпочтя оставаться в темноте и тишине. Хотя тишиной, кишащий звуками ночной лес назвать было очень сложно, никого это не волновало.  
Джаред опять промаялся полночи, смотрел вверх и продолжал думать о том, что случилось и как вообще это могло произойти. Джаред помнил взгляд Билла перед тем, как тот умер – потерянный, испуганный, жалобный. И ещё та тень, которую он заметил. Уже было достаточно темно, чтобы разглядеть что-то большее, но он мог поклясться – это не просто мелькнувший по стволу блик фонаря, которым освещал всем путь Ясуо. Это было что-то… похожее на дикого зверя. Или местного аборигена. О жителях Палау Джаред слышал только хорошее, так что встреченная жестокость никак не вязалась с этими знаниями. Все догадки и гипотезы, одна страннее другой, смешивались в голове круговоротом мыслей, не желая становиться чем-то осмысленным и точным.   
  
 _22 июня 2012 года_  
тропический лес   
о. Бабелдаоб   
архипелаг Палау  
Он всё же уснул, но только под утро – снова видел эти сны с барабанами, тенями и дымом, только теперь ко всей мешанине света, тьмы и красок, прибавились багрово-красные – кровавые оттенки. Они кружились в вихре, взрывались фейерверками и осыпались под ноги. Джаред проснулся, когда почувствовал, что по лицу ползёт какая-то дрянь. Он сбросил насекомое с себя и оглянулся, сразу поняв, что что-то случилось. В лагере стояла неприятная тишина, и все ребята выглядели мрачнее тучи. Джаред выбрался из гамака, поймал взгляд почти зелёного Дженсена и глазами задал вопрос.  
– Лидия скончалась, – тихо ответил Эклз, опуская взгляд.   
Джареду показалось, что сердце пропустило удар. Он посмотрел на гамак Лидии, где та лежала, раскинув конечности по краям ткани. Её рыжие волосы ярким пятном выделялись на бледной с оттенком серого коже. Из приоткрытого рта живой ниточкой выползали маленькие пауки, скрывающиеся в декольте майки между округлых грудей. Джареда замутило, он быстро отвернулся и попытался дышать глубже и спокойнее, вот только у него не получалось. Он напоролся взглядом на слегка горящие угли небольшого костра посреди их лагеря. Несколько сорванных и принесённых с собой кем-то цветочных «губ» валялись на углях и медленно тлели, шипя и взвивая в воздух бело-сизый плотный дым. Джаред точно помнил, что костра они не разводили, и он собирался спросить, когда и кто это сделал, как услышал стон, затем крик, а после и вовсе вопль.  
– Держите её! – крикнул Дженсен, бросаясь за кинувшейся наутёк Лорэн. Действие успокоительного, или снотворного, очевидно закончилось, и та почувствовала всю боль от расчёсанных болячек. Джаред подорвался следом, едва не навернувшись носом в землю, когда спрыгивал с гамака. Остальные ребята тоже бросились за ними.   
Джаред бежал сломя голову, думая, как такая хрупкая девушка, как Лорэн, может бегать настолько быстро – она петляла между деревьями и периодически пропадала из поля зрения. Джареду казалось, что пробегал он как минимум десять минут, когда увидел Дженсена, пригвоздившего Лорэн к земле своим весом. Он сидел на её бёдрах, держал за запястья, истекающие кровью, и прижимал их к земле.   
– Ло! Прекрати, сейчас же прекрати, Ло! – закричал он, когда Джаред подбежал и, тяжело дыша, спросил, что делать.   
– Держи её ноги, – ответил Дженсен, но не успел Джаред подчиниться, как он начал подниматься, а Лорэн вскинула ноги с диким, безумным криком, и угодила коленом прямо ему в пах. От боли Дженсена сложило пополам, а когда Джаред дёрнулся в сторону уже отползающей Лорэн, та взревела совсем нечеловеческим голосом и вцепилась пальцами в своё лицо, начав царапать и раздирать кожу. Джаред схватил её за запястья, не позволяя причинить ещё большего вреда. Девушка, похоже, была в таком состоянии, что факт того, что Джаред раза в два больше, не помешал ей скинуть его с себя. Он ударился затылком о дерево и, пока приходил в себя какие-то несколько секунд, с ужасом смотрел, как Миллиган вскочила на ноги и с диким рычанием снова начала раздирать собственное лицо и шею. Это продолжалось недолго, через какое-то время она просто замерла на месте, обезумев от боли – секунд пять стояла и зияла окровавленными почти пустыми глазницами, а затем рухнула на землю, лишь пару раз содрогнувшись, прежде чем затихнуть с тихим поскуливанием.   
Мэтт, Кента и Дуайт подбежали к ним, когда Лорэн уже не дышала. Джаред же, наоборот, дышал загнанно, отрывисто и с режущей болью в боку, лёгких и затылке. Он с трудом поднялся, посмотрел на корчащегося на земле Дженсена, затем на злобно глядящего на него Дуайта, а в следующую секунду ощутил, как челюсть обожгло ударом.  
– Это, блядь, за что? – завопил он, глядя на Ковальски, который уже готовился нанести следующий удар. Зрачки его были расширены, словно тот был под наркотой. Только так Джаред мог объяснить непонятное состояние коллеги.  
– То, что ты его ненавидишь – не значит, что он виноват во всём! – взревел Дуайт, шагая к Джареду и делая выпад рукой. Теперь ожидающий этого Джаред отклонился, но запнулся о корягу и снова рухнул на землю, инстинктивно прикрываясь от ударов.  
– Эй, Дуайт, прекрати! – крикнул Дженсен, но Джаред чувствовал, как первый удар приходится по рёбрам. Он никогда не был мальчиком для битья, и сейчас не собирался им становиться, поэтому, быстро сгруппировавшись и не дожидаясь следующего удара, он схватил Дуайта и повалил рядом на землю, подмяв под себя. Не ожидавший этого Ковальски на какое-то время потерял ориентацию, что сыграло в пользу Джареда и подлетевших на подмогу Мэтта и Кента. Те прижали руки Дуайта к земле, и он злобно выплюнул Джареду в лицо:  
– Трое на одного? Так по геройски, Падалеки.  
– Я не собираюсь тебя бить, Дуайт. Я вообще, блядь, не пойму, что с тобой за хуйня приключилась!   
Тот не ответил, только, кажется, потому, что Дженсен, наконец, поднялся на ноги и посмотрел на них сверху вниз, как на идиотов.  
– Вы, блядь, вообще все с ума посходили? У нас тут посерьёзнее проблемы есть! – он указал на окровавленное тело Лорэн и кивнул в сторону лагеря, где было мёртвое тело Лидии. А ещё Билл, вспомнил Джаред. – Мы до Крудса дозвониться не можем! Вся экспедиция катится в жопу, у нас трое мёртвых в команде, а вы находите время для личных разборок?  
– Я вообще не знаю, чего он взбеленился! – немного уязвлёно воскликнул Джаред. Дженсен же видел, что он ничего не делал, это Дуайт начал его бить! – И вообще, что за хрень? За что? – спросил он уже у Ковальски.  
– Всё ты знаешь, Падлалеки! – взбрыкнул тот, и Джаред не выдержал, всё же врезал ему разок по челюсти, прежде чем подняться, бросить полный ненависти взгляд на Дженсена, и уйти в лагерь к ребятам.   
Сообщать, что случилось с Лорэн, оставшимся в лагере пришлось ему. Ну и к чёрту, все вокруг как с ума посходили, нервные и дёрганные, один только Родни, как обычно, сидел у дерева, обняв колени, и смотрел перед собой, отходя от собственного дурмана после косяка. Рядом с ним, опершись на его бедро и умиротворённый днём, спал лори. 

* * *

  
* [Психотрия Элата](http://p1.s3.jc9.ru/filecpd.php?u=aHR0cDovL21lZGlhLndpd2ViLnJ1L2RhdGEvaW1hZ2VzL19uZXdzLzAwMDAyNy9uZXdzX3U4NTRfMTM2ODQyMjM3OS0yMDMyNC5qcGc=&tp=custom&w=680&s=6&l&nocrop&sc=3cf5e&ver=2)  
** Онгаонга – (лат. Urtica ferox), или крапивное дерево – эндемичный вид крапивы в Новой Зеландии. Из-за крапивного дерева погиб по крайней мере один человек, а также несколько собак и лошадей.


	4. Chapter 4

  
_22 июня 2012 года_  
тропический лес   
о. Бабелдаоб   
архипелаг Палау  
– Что на тебя нашло? – одёрнул Дуайта Дженсен, когда Мэтт и Кента отошли от них на приличное расстояние и не могли слышать.  
– Мне не нравится то, как Падалеки себя ведёт, – грубо ответил куратор, чем ввёл Дженсена в замешательство.   
О каком поведении тот говорил? Джаред, насколько Дженсен помнил, всегда таким был. Сейчас, правда, обстоятельства немного другие, и Дженсен его не винил в том, что у комплекса «вселенской справедливости» Джареда начался сдвиг. Он и сам был не первой свежести и хотел, чтобы всё закончилось как можно скорее. За неполные сутки в его команде умерло три человека, тут бы даже самый стойкий с катушек съехал. Хотя Дуайт, вот, например, вообще даже виду не подавал, что его хоть как-то волнует случившееся. Хотя должно бы. Нет, его больше волновало поведение Джареда. Хуйня какая-то, да и только.   
– Он же постоянно тебя третирует! – продолжил Дуайт, и тут Дженсен действительно удивился. Это ещё кто кого? Джаред никогда не начинал подкалывать или вообще говорить первым – всё затевал Дженсен. И да, ему доставляли удовольствие ответы и реакция Падалеки на его поведение, но Джаред его никогда не третировал.   
Осознание происходящего пришло внезапно, Дженсен обежал идущего чуть впереди Ковальски и остановил нажатием на грудь ладонью.  
– Стой, стоп. Так это, что, из-за меня? – спросил он, вглядываясь в тёмные глаза приятеля. – Это я – «дама в беде»? Ты за меня, что ли, заступаешься?  
Дуайт не ответил, только сильно стиснул челюсти, смотря Дженсену в глаза, отчего по спине побежали мурашки. Фигурально выражаясь, только вот настоящих тут сейчас не хватало.  
– Оу, – выдохнул Дженсен. – Мне, наверное, должно быть приятно, но…  
Он не понял, что хотел сказать. «Джаред того не стоит» или «я того не стою», не важно. Дуайт в следующую секунду шагнул ближе и впечатался ртом Дженсену в губы в настойчивом поцелуе. Дженсен сначала собирался отстраниться. Его… он уже так давно никого не целовал, что это было каким-то забытым и странным чувством, отдающимся теплом где-то внизу живота и щемящим ощущением в груди. Однако он открыл глаза и увидел не смешно вздёрнутый нос, не родинку на левой щеке, не раскосые рысьи глаза, смотрящие прямо в душу, а тёмные, подёрнутые дымкой большие синие глаза с расширившимися зрачками, и прямой нос с горбинкой. Он не почувствовал ничего. Не было того дурацкого трепета, который он испытывал, целуя Джареда. Не было той искры и страсти. Любви, забытой и дурманящей, не было. Не то, чтобы Дженсен был романтиком, но он готов был признать, что ему этого не хватало.   
Дуайт, конечно, очень привлекательный мужчина и во вкусе Дженсена – немного выше, шире в плечах и с шикарными чёрными волосами, спадающими на лицо. Но… если секс, то точно не с тем, с кем работаешь и видишься каждый день. К тому же, сейчас совсем не время для всего этого!  
Дженсен отстранился и с сожалением посмотрел на Дуайта. Поднял руку, чтобы нежно коснуться его щеки ладонью. Тот не сводил с него жадного взгляда, и Дженсен понял, что ему не хватало этого взгляда, поцелуев и объятий. Но только не от Дуайта.  
– Он ведь тебя ненавидит, – озвучил главный страх Дженсена Дуайт, взяв его за запястья.   
Дженсен не ответил, он просто оглянулся за спину Ковальски, вспомнил, что там, в грязи и листве лежит истерзанный труп Лорэн, что в лагере мёртвая Лидия. И что там же испуганный Джаред, который… кажется, действительно ненавидел Дженсена. Он видел это в его глазах, и он ничего не мог поделать с этим взглядом.   
– Извини, – вздохнул Дженсен и отстранился от Дуайта. – Я не хочу разводить драму. Ни здесь и сейчас, ни вообще. Между мной и Джаредом уже давно всё кончено, и мне плевать, что он меня ненавидит. Но и между нами… Дуайт, ничего нет.   
Дуайт как-то злобно то ли рыкнул, то ли усмехнулся, Дженсен не разобрал. А затем он просто обогнул его и направился к остальным. Дженсен помедлил немного, но когда приблизился, увидел, что Ковальски снова прямиком направился к Джареду.   
– Ты его недостоин! – зарычал Дуайт, замахиваясь на него кулаком. Тот блокировал удар и сам занёс внушительный кулак над головой Ковальски. Дженсен попытался разнять их, но его просто оттолкнули, словно он не крепкий мужик, а тряпичная кукла. Он приложился спиной о дерево и сполз по нему, болезненно поморщившись, глядя, как мелькают руки и ноги Джареда и Дуайта. Перед глазами всё поплыло, возможно, виной всему был дым от рядом находящихся углей, в которых догорали остатки психотрии. В лёгких запершило, дышать стало тяжело, Дженсен закашлялся, закрывая нос и рот рукой, и почти пропустил момент, когда Дуайт с громким рыком бросился на Джареда, повалив на землю, а тот с силой оттолкнул его от себя руками и ногами. Дженсен услышал хруст ломающейся кости, последовавший за этим болезненный хрип и испуганный, слегка задушенный вскрик Френсис.  
Джаред сидел на земле, смотря на тело Дуайта, который упал аккурат горлом на торчащий из земли корень дерева. Дженсен понял, что хруст кости, который он услышал – был переломившийся кадык Ковальски, который дёргался от боли. Дженсену мгновенно стало плохо, он посмотрел на разбитое лицо Джареда и вздрогнул, увидев ненависть в его глазах. Было бы неудивительно, если бы Джаред сейчас поднялся на ноги и добил самого Дженсена, но он только испуганно посмотрел на всё ещё вздрагивающего в предсмертных судорогах Ковальски и отполз к другому дереву, похоже, осознав, что случилось.   
К Дуайту подбежали Мэтт и Роджер, перевернули на спину и попытались посадить. Тот дёргался, задыхаясь и захлёбываясь в собственной крови, которая пузырилась в уголках губ и струилась вниз на подбородок и шею. Дженсен посмотрел на побелевшего от ужаса Джареда, перевёл взгляд на Френсис, которая смотрела то на Лидию, то на Дуайта. По виду Миллз казалось, что она вот-вот грохнется в обморок. В этот же момент из-за деревьев показалась Аманда в сопровождении Ричарда. Вопль ужаса, которым она огласила лес, заглушил предсмертный хрип Дуайта.   
Дженсен в очередной раз бросил взгляд на поднявшегося на ноги Джареда, который попятился прочь ото всех, испуганно глядя на ещё один труп. Труп их куратора.  
  
+++  
  
Дженсен постоянно оборачивался, глядя за спину, на идущего за ними поникшего Джареда. Он не приближался, но и не терялся из виду, что упрощало задачу держаться более менее вместе. Дженсену бы не хотелось, чтобы Джаред потерялся где-то в лесу, и его постигла та же участь, что и ребят. Хотелось подойти к нему и уверить, что не он виноват в случившемся. Все это прекрасно понимали – он оборонялся, это Дуайт с катушек съехал. И хотя о покойниках либо хорошо, либо никак, Дженсен всё же признавал, что начал всё он, так что не Джаред виновник. К Падалеки подошёл Родни с лори на руках и попытался заговорить. Дженсену было плохо видно, но, вроде, Джаред ничего не отвечал, только дёргал плечами или мотал головой, даже взгляда не поднял. Дженсен поджал губы и заставил себя отвернуться, потому что на такого Джареда смотреть было больно.  
До обеда они шли той дорогой, по которой добрались до лагеря в первый день. Дёргая карты, сверяясь с маршрутом, вполголоса ругаясь друг на друга за то, что «ведут не туда». Первые три часа, впрочем, прошли в относительном спокойствии – никто не нарушал молчания, шли прямо, ориентируясь по компасам и помеченными флажками деревьям. Однако спустя ещё какое-то время, когда они просто-напросто вернулись в базовый лагерь, обогнув тот по дуге, все как с катушек съехали. Обошлось, конечно, без сильных разбирательств, но нервишки попортило основательно всем. Было ощущение, что вся автоматика в этой части леса, психанула и сдохла. Похоже, что они попали в какую-то аномальную зону – больше объяснений не было. Всё ясно с грёбанными телефонами – связи ноль, ей тут неоткуда взяться, но что за хрень с остальными приборами? Даже волшебные программки Френсис взбунтовались.   
[](http://s005.radikal.ru/i210/1312/a0/5a9ebf576c18.jpg)  
Дженсен начал беситься, когда достали обычные карты – складывалось ощущение, что ребята их никогда и в руках не держали – Роджер и Ричард вертели их так и эдак, словно были не в силах понять, в какую сторону им идти и как всё вообще работает. Попытки помочь разобраться были обрублены на корню, даже привели к тому, что одна из карт была порвана. Дженсен просто плюнул на это, решив, что ребятам, должно быть, виднее, как лучше здесь сдохнуть.  
Эта экспедиция должна будет войти в историю как самая провальная, если только кто-то из них выживет и сможет о ней рассказать. Зато, какой материал для СМИ! Тринадцать квалифицированных специалистов CI сдохли в тропиках из-за того, что вели себя, как кучка недоумков, выбравшихся в лес на прогулку.   
Они попытались выйти к океану ещё тремя тропинками, но неизменно возвращались в лагерь, что к концу вечера не то, что нервировало, уже просто выводило из себя. Наверное, тут уже не до самоконтроля, думал Дженсен, меряя лагерь шагами, пока ребята нервно забирались в свои гамаки, вымотанные и истощённые до жути.   
Дженсен пару раз тяжело вздохнул. Прекрасно. Они все оказались в полной жопе, и даже без плана эвакуации. Зато у них было четыре мёртвых тела, стресс и лори, теперь всё время спящий за шиворотом у Родни, который взял на себя заботу о животном.   
– Кажется, надо двигаться в том направлении, – привлёк внимание Ричард, указав на белое марево тумана, плотно стоящее между деревьями к северу от лагеря. Странно, что тот было видно даже в такой темноте.   
Дженсен пожал плечами, согласный уже на всё, что не предложат его коллеги. Ему снова было больно дышать, и, судя по лицам ребят, не ему одному. Френсис использовала уже, наверное, весь свой ингалятор, так как задыхалась чаще и сильнее остальных. Это могло плохо кончиться. Пару раз глубоко вздохнув в попытке хоть как-то расслабиться, Дженсен прислонился лбом к дереву и пару раз несильно ударился головой. Не то, чтобы у него получалось сбросить напряжение. Хотелось банально не думать о том, что случилось и что может поджидать дальше. Дженсен стряхнул с шеи какое-то ползучее насекомое и повернул голову к Джареду, который тихо стоял поодаль ото всех, словно боялся. То ли того, что не совладает со своей злостью, и кто-то ещё может пострадать, то ли того, что ничем не может помочь. Он же всегда любил, чтобы всё было правильно, хорошо, безопасно. Дженсен не представлял, каково сейчас Джареду.   
Наутро ситуация ничуть не улучшилась, а даже ухудшилась – из-за паники, охватившей девушек и злости, застилавшей глаза мужчин, никто не соглашался на, казалось бы, разумные предложения. Впрочем, Дженсен сам был не первой свежести и мог, наверное, глупить и выдавать что-то несуразное. Но он, несмотря на то, что даже ему чудилось всякое, всё же считал, что найти реку и следовать по течению к океану – это логично и правильно. В отличие от предложения разделиться и попытаться найти выход из этого леса самостоятельно. Честно, Дженсен глупее мысли и придумать не мог бы. Даже в шутку. К тому же, он всячески старался держать себя в руках и не сходить с ума, как остальные. Хотя, откуда ему знать? Может, он уже давно съехал с катушек?   
К счастью, спустя полчаса дискуссий, всеми было решено выдвигаться в сторону реки. Карты были изучены вдоль и поперёк, впаявшись в кору головного мозга напрочь.   
Когда через полтора часа они подошли к уже давно знакомым кустам психотрии, Дженсен в ужасе схватился за голову и едва сдержался, чтобы не взвыть от отчаяния. Всё, пиздец, они так и сгинут здесь, в этом чёртовом лесу, который по нормальному-то можно обойти вдоль и поперёк за несколько часов прогулочным шагом. Но нет, только не им… Дженсен, прислонившись к покрытому мхом дереву, с силой приложился затылком о ствол в надежде, что в голове прояснится. Не помогло. От бредовых мыслей о том, как он будет здесь подыхать, его отвлекла внезапно закричавшая Аманда. Он резко, до боли в шее, обернулся к ней. Она указывала пальцем на медленно ползущую в её сторону змею. Дженсен никогда не думал, что можно в мгновение ока поседеть. А точнее никогда не думал, что увидит такое когда-нибудь. Пара прядей на висках Аманды словно по волшебству окрасились в пепельно-серый цвет. Несмотря на то, что Ричард быстро подбежал и отопнул змею прочь, Аманда продолжила кричать и дёргать ногами и руками, скидывая с себя невидимых тварей. Она плакала и кричала, умоляла «их» ползти прочь, а всех остальных помочь. Дженсену показалось, что его парализовало – он хотел подбежать к женщине и успокоить, но не мог сдвинуться с места, словно дерево, к которому он прислонился, приклеило его к себе, и он не в силах пошевелить даже пальцем. В ушах стучала кровь, а ещё Дженсен слышал бой барабанов, как во сне последние пару дней. Сердце бухало как сумасшедшее, вот-вот норовило выпрыгнуть нахрен из груди. Все в группе словно застыли, как и он, боясь шелохнуться. Дженсен зажмурился, напоследок увидев, что Ричард всё же схватил Аманду за плечи и встряхнул, заставляя посмотреть на него. Та, полными паники и ужаса глазами с расширившимися зрачками посмотрела...  
«Бум! Бум! Бум!» – гремело в ушах, а затем всё стихло. Дженсен открыл глаза и увидел Ричарда, держащего откинувшую назад голову Аманду. Наверное, виной тому шок, но Дженсену показалось, что он увидел «последний вздох», испущенный из открытого рта Пирс. Едва заметное в тумане облачко души покинуло её тело и растворилось в воздухе. Дженсен снова зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза, его взгляд упал на тяжело дышащую Френсис, которая шарила руками по земле в поисках упавшего ингалятора.   
– О, нет, только не это, – просипел он под нос, и всё-таки каким-то образом заставил себя оторваться от дерева, упасть перед Миллз на колени, больно ударившись чашечками, и тоже начать рыскать в грязных листьях. Френсис со спины обнял подбежавший Джаред и заставил выпрямиться и дышать. Девушка согласно кивнула, но хрипы, вырывающиеся из её горла, становились всё страшнее. Дженсен на мгновение поднял взгляд, и увидел, что она почти синяя и закатывает глаза. Он нащупал ингалятор кончиком пальца и быстро схватил, вытаскивая вместе с листьями и червями. Наскоро очистив и встряхнув флакончик, он прижал его ко рту Френсис, и та нажала на дозатор одновременно со вздохом. Глаза её округлились от ужаса, когда оказалось, что это не помогло – то ли лекарство закончилось, то ли что-то застряло в трубке. Дженсен с силой тряханул флакончик ещё раз, ударил по колпачку, который отвалился. Он чертыхнулся, нашарил крышку трясущимися руками, быстро надел её на место и прижал ко рту Френсис. Девушка слабо обхватила трубку губами, и Дженсен нажал на флакончик.   
Казалось, прошло не несколько секунд, а сутки, прежде чем Френсис шумно вдохнула и открыла глаза, глядя на Дженсена и прижимаясь спиной к крепко держащему её Джареду, который успокаивающе гладил её по плечам.   
– Спасибо, – откашлявшись, прошептала она и, не сдержавшись, тихонько заплакала, – спасибо.  
Дженсен болезненно поморщился, кивнул и сполз на её бедро головой, больше не в силах переносить подобный стресс. Он почти не ощущал своего тела, а все внутренности, начиная с саднящего горла, ощущения песка в лёгких и не прекращающего биться в бешеном ритме сердца, были словно объяты огнём. Он боялся смотреть в сторону Аманды, вообще не хотел никуда и ничего, кроме как выбраться отсюда.   
Туман сгущался, и дышать становилось всё сложнее, хотя казалось, куда уж больше. Дженсен с трудом поднял налитую свинцом голову и посмотрел на ребят, стоящих над ними.   
– Где Роджер? – спросил он, не найдя рейнджера взглядом.   
Ребята пожали плечами и заозирались по сторонам в поисках внезапно исчезнувшего Роджера.   
– Родж! – крикнул в гущу леса Кента. Ответа не последовало. Ясуо обернулся к Дженсену и шумно сглотнул, покачав головой.   
Дженсен застонал и с трудом поднялся на ноги, стараясь не обращать внимания на шум крови в ушах и усиленное сердцебиение. Не было никаких зацепок, куда мог уйти Найт – ни направления, ни причины они не знали. Да и нужна ли сейчас кому-либо причина? Все просто не в своём уме.   
– Роджер! – крикнул теперь уже Мэтт, но лес, как и в первый раз, отозвался тишиной и естественным стрёкотом насекомых, шебуршением тысяч птиц в листве и боем барабанов. Дженсен догадывался, что барабаны – это только его проблема, потому что никто больше не слышал и не говорил о них.  
– Вы слышите? – словно прочитав мысли Дженсена, шепнул Родни.   
Все затихли и прислушались. Откуда-то издалека послышался грохот, похожий на раскат грома или…  
– Выстрел, – прошептала Френсис. – Роджер!  
Послышались ещё два выстрела, а за ними ещё один, и ещё, и ещё. Всё дальше и дальше, словно Роджер убегал куда-то.   
Дженсен сорвался с места, успев заметить, что то же сделали и остальные – они бежали на грохот, пока тот не стал едва ли не оглушающим. Остановились у дерева, недалеко от которого стоял Роджер и палил по воздуху.  
– Получай! Не пройдёшь! – кричал он в никуда. Глаза его горели ужасом и злостью. Он без разбора стрелял то в дерево, то в куст, словно его окружали монстры. Судя по всему, они были большие и очень опасные. И невидимые.   
Кажется, то же самое случилось с Амандой, она буквально умерла от страха, потому что ей казалось, что её окружили змеи. Что видел Роджер, было непонятно, но у него была пушка, и он оборонялся.   
Дженсену хотелось подбежать и выбить оружие из рук старого рейнджера, прекратить уже этот хаос, который воцарился в команде. Предотвратить смерти, но он боялся высунуться, боялся, что Роджер попадёт в него. Словно прочитав его мысли, или услышав шорох («я стреляю только в то, что представляет угрозу»), Роджер резко обернулся к ним всем корпусом, направил дуло и выстрелил. Дженсен дёрнулся, словно пуля прошила его, и обернулся к застонавшему от боли и ужаса Ричарду, который схватился за живот, несколько секунд стоял так, смотря на рану, затем булькнул как-то утробно, отхаркнул кровью и повалился на землю, конвульсивно вздрогнув всем телом.  
Повисла гробовая тишина, Дженсен взглянул на истекающего кровью Ричарда, с трудом справился с мгновенно скрутившим желудок спазмом, а затем посмотрел на Роджера, который выглядел белее мела.  
– Я не хотел! – с ужасом прокричал Найт, похоже, пришедший в себя. Судя по выражению его лица, до него дошло, что он сделал. Он отшатнулся назад, словно ребята, с ужасом смотрящие на него, могли наброситься и растерзать, как его воображаемые монстры. Он в панике посмотрел на Ричарда, затем на каждого в команде. Перевёл взгляд на дуло и пару раз «взвесил» оружие, будто только что взял его в руку. По щекам его потекли злые слёзы, он замотал головой и сделал шаг назад, затем ещё один, пока не наткнулся спиной на истерзанное выстрелами дерево. – Я не хотел, простите меня, я не хотел! Честное слово, это всё кошки! Простите меня!  
Никто даже вскрикнуть не успел, как Роджер приложил дуло себе между шеей и подбородком и выстрелил. Дженсен быстро отвернулся от ужасного зрелища и уткнулся носом в грудь стоящего позади Джареда, который не оттолкнул, а наоборот обнял и прижал к себе крепче, словно защищая. Дженсену хотелось, чтобы, когда он откроет глаза, ничего этого вокруг не было – только он и Джаред, в объятьях которого было хорошо и спокойно.   
Взбесившийся из-за шума и всеобщей паники лори прыгал и дёргался в руках Родни, который всячески пытался его удержать, но примат только царапался и не желал успокаиваться.   
– Я не могу больше здесь находиться! – закричала Френсис и бросилась бежать. Но быстро кинувшийся к ней Мэтт остановил её, обхватив руками и прижав к груди. Он успокаивающе погладил её по трясущимся плечам и пробормотал что-то.  
Дженсен понял, что ему просто необходимо тоже как можно скорее и как можно дальше убраться из этого леса, потому что ему казалось, что останься он здесь хоть на минуту дольше – он окончательно сойдёт с ума.   
  
+++  
  
С наступлением темноты всё стало ещё более жутко – каждый шорох и вздох воспринимался как угроза, не говоря уже о редких фразах, которыми перебрасывались оставшиеся члены экспедиции. Дженсен потерял всякое представление о том, куда они идут, и это невозможно сильно выбивало из колеи. Всеми было решено, что лучше идти строго прямо! Может, удастся напороться на одну из деревушек, тогда бы они могли считать себя спасёнными. Вот только за несколько часов пути они не встретили ничего, хоть отдалённо похожего на блага цивилизации. То ли они опять ходили кругами, то ли угодили в какой-то «бермудский» треугольник, было непонятно. Уже давно, на самом деле, ничего не было понятно. Зато они, вроде как, отошли от лагеря и больше не напарывались на него… хотя, может, он был за ними… или справа…  
Никто не решился идти по лесу ночью, потому что если даже днём можно было напороться на опасность, то ночью она возрастала в разы.   
Дженсен крутился в своём криво подвешенном гамаке, бесполезно борясь со ставшей уже привычной бессонницей. Он вслушивался в размеренное дыхание Ясуо и немного резкое, отрывистое Мэтта. Справа от него тихо плакала в своём гамаке Френсис, и это было ужасно – женские слёзы всегда были для Дженсена чем-то страшным. Хотя сейчас он готов был сам разрыдаться, как девчонка – из-за пережитого стресса, после стольких смертей.   
В свете догорающих углей их небольшого костра Дженсен разглядел силуэт лори, сидящего на животе мирно спящего и даже улыбающегося во сне Родни. Примат посмотрел на Дженсена своими большими глазами и замер на мгновение.  
– Это всё ты и твои мерзкие сородичи виноваты, – недовольно сказал Дженсен. Лори никак не отреагировал, просто снял с коленки Брауна ползущего жука и с хрустом вгрызся в него.   
Дженсен передёрнул плечом и обернулся на шорох, заметив тень, промелькнувшую между деревьями. Самое время было испугаться, но он бросил взгляд на гамак Джареда, и обнаружил, что тот пуст. Думал Дженсен недолго, выбрался из своего ложа, взял фонарик и пошёл в ту же сторону, куда скрылся Падалеки.   
Нашёлся он у какого-то озерца, больше напоминающего крупную и грязную лужу. Дженсен помнил, что на Палау в подобных местах водятся гребенчатые крокодилы, и передёрнулся, тут же представив Джареда в пасти одного из крупных взрослых особей. И пусть в самом начале экспедиции Дженсен и шутил насчёт того, что Джареда съест крокодил, он никогда не хотел этого по-настоящему.   
Джаред увидел свет и обернулся к Дженсену, тут же зажмурившись, так как луч света ударил прямо в глаза. Дженсен быстро выключил фонарик и пару секунд потоптался на месте, прежде чем подойти ближе, когда глаза чуть-чуть привыкли к темноте.   
– Не думай, что я пришёл «лечить» тебя или что-то, просто… как ты? – Дженсен присел рядом на расстеленный гамак и представил, как невидимый в ночи собеседник сверлил его злым взглядом.  
– А ты как думаешь? – совсем недружелюбно отозвался Джаред.  
Дженсен догадывался, но никак не мог знать точно.   
– Столько смертей… и я. Я убил Дуайта, – выдохнул Джаред, отворачиваясь и пряча лицо, будто в кромешной темноте это было необходимо.  
– Нет, – ответил Дженсен настойчиво, размышляя, можно ли ему дотронуться до Джареда в успокаивающем жесте. – Нет, это… нет.   
– Да? Скажешь, он сам запнулся и упал? Все видели, Дженсен!   
– Все видели, что он налетел на тебя ни с того, ни с сего, и тебе пришлось дать сдачи, а иначе…  
– А что иначе? Переживаешь, что он мог бы меня убить? Какое тебе-то вообще до меня дело?   
Дженсен почувствовал, как в нём забурлила злость. Он тут пришёл пожаловаться Джареду, что ему страшно, что ему жаль и что ни разу не считает его виноватым ни в чём, а тот только снова и снова показывает, какой сукой может быть. Он ненавидит Дженсена и даже этого не скрывает.   
А ему есть дело, чёрт побери! И он собирался втолковать это в тупую башку Падалеки любым способом. Он развернул к себе Джареда лицом и замахнулся врезав кулаком по скуле. Костяшки тут же обожгло болью, и Дженсен затряс рукой, избавляясь от неприятного ощущения. Этой его заминки хватило Джареду, чтобы повалить его на землю, сесть сверху и с рыком ударить по лицу в ответ. Дженсен успел закрыться от следующего удара, а потом Джаред просто схватил его за запястья и прижал их к земле, нависнув так близко, что его отросшие волосы щекотали Дженсену нос. Ничего не было видно, но зато Дженсен ощущал дыхание Джареда у себя на лице.  
– Что за хуйня? – зарычал Джаред, сжимая пальцы на запястьях слишком сильно. Останутся синяки, но эта была та боль, против которой Дженсен не возражал – ему было нужно почувствовать, что он всё ещё жив. Удостовериться, что кошмар, что с ними происходит – не плод больного воображения, а долбанная реальность, в которой они застряли. Все застряли. И он, и Джаред, сидящий на нём верхом. И, чёрт, если бы не ёбанные обстоятельства!  
– Я хотел показать тебе, что это всё инстинкты, что ты – не виноват! – выплюнул ему в лицо Дженсен. – Ты защищался и тогда, и сейчас. Не ты напал!  
– Не делай из меня жертву, – Джаред слез с него, отпустил запястья, и Дженсену буквально сразу стало не хватать его веса на себе. Это он, разумеется, решил задвинуть подальше, потому что к и без того ноющей скуле могла прибавиться сломанная рука. Ну, или чего похуже.   
– Ты не жертва. И не убийца, – настойчиво повторил Дженсен.  
– А ты выбираешь какие-то тупые способы втолковать свою точку зрения.  
Дженсену показалось, что Джаред даже улыбнулся. Хотя, наверное, просто показалось. В последнее время Дженсен разучился отличать явь от глюков.   
– Ребята смотрят на меня, как на убийцу, – привёл очередной довод Джаред.  
– Это потому, что они напуганы до чёртиков. Я тоже напуган, между прочим!..  
Какое-то время они молчали, затем Дженсен вздохнул и пробормотал:  
– Вообще, это я виноват.  
– Ну да, теперь ты показываешь своё благородство, – съехидничал Джаред. – Не нужно, Дженсен. Менее дерьмово от этого не станет.  
– Нет, я серьёзно. Перед тем, как… Дуайт тебя тогда ударил, а потом ты ушёл, а потом он меня поцеловал и сказал, что ты меня ненавидишь, ну, будто я этого и так не вижу, а потом он пошёл и напал на тебя. Потому, что я сказал, что не хочу ничего между нами. Ну, между ним и мной.  
– По-поводу других ты тоже что-нибудь подобное придумаешь? Что, допустим, ты испугал Аманду до смерти? Или, скажем, заставил Роджера застрелить себя? И то, что мы блуждаем кругами уже третьи сутки – тоже из-за тебя, да? – предположил Джаред.   
Дженсен помотал головой, потом вспомнил, что Джаред всё равно его не видит, и сказал вслух:  
– Нет, ничего из этого я объяснить не могу.  
Джаред не ответил, сидел, смотрел перед собой, затем тяжело вздохнул.  
– Мне иногда кажется, что это никогда не кончится… – с болью в голосе пробормотал он.   
Дженсен не стал спрашивать, о чём он, тем более что Джаред тут же продолжил.   
– Ты как будто притягиваешь к себе неприятности, и из-за тебя в них вляпываюсь я.  
Это было обидно, но Дженсен не мог не признать, что Джаред в чём-то прав. Да, он просто магнит для неприятностей! И в этот раз он, похоже, притянул их слишком много.   
– Эй, ты что, плачешь? – спросил Джаред, когда Дженсен невольно шмыгнул носом. Вообще-то ему было хреново, и причина насморка наверняка крылась в знойной жаре днём и прохладе ночью, а ещё неприятного, практически удушающего воздуха в лесу.  
– Нет, – раздражённо ответил он, но Джаред, судя по всему, ему не поверил.  
– Я не буду тебя жалеть.   
– Мне не нужна твоя жалось, – отмахнулся Дженсен, шмыгнув носом ещё раз.   
Но вопреки своим словам, Джаред внезапно пододвинулся ближе, обнял за плечи и заставил положить голову себе на грудь. Так сидеть было чертовски неудобно, но чувство покоя и умиротворённости казалось слишком приятным, особенно после всего случившегося. Так что Дженсен просто прикрыл глаза и расслабился, впервые за долгое время.


	5. Chapter 5

  
_24 июня 2012 года_  
тропический лес   
о. Бабелдаоб   
архипелаг Палау  
Спать на земле – это последнее, что мог умудриться сделать Джаред в здравом уме. А спать на земле в тропиках приравнивалось к приглашению всех имеющихся видов ползающих насекомых поселиться на или в собственном теле. Поэтому когда Дженсен, успокоившийся в его руках, подло задремал, Джаред понял, что сна ему этой ночью не видать. Не то, чтобы уж очень хотелось…   
Чёрт бы побрал эти тропики. Чёрт бы побрал Крудса, отправившего их в эту экспедицию. Чёрт бы побрал всё на свете и то, из-за чего погибли товарищи. То, из-за чего сейчас было так больно и страшно дышать. От чего на глаза наворачивались слёзы, а все внутренности сжимало от гнева. И страшно, страшно до дрожи. Не за себя даже – за ребят. За Дженсена.   
Мысли Джареда скакали с проклятий на просьбы и мольбы выбраться отсюда как можно скорее. И желательно целыми и невредимыми. Хотя вот о невредимости уже можно не заикаться – так хотя бы живыми.   
Он долгое время не шевелился, боясь побеспокоить Дженсена. Чувствовал, как немеют ноги и отекают руки. Как под футболкой по спине ползает какое-то наглое насекомое, наматывающее круги, но не спешащее укусить. Джаред даже пару раз прикрывал глаза, вроде засыпая, но тут же открывал их, видя перед собой заблёванное лицо Билли, истерзанное тело Лорэн, за ними следовали остальные – испуганно открывшая рот Аманда, Лидия, наполовину изъеденная пауками, застреленный Ричард и Роджер, стреляющий себе в голову. Но чётче всех он видел бледное лицо Дуайта с окровавленными губами. И Дженсена с его кровью на губах, явно только что целовавшего...  
Джаред дёрнулся, выныривая из дурмана и посмотрел на сползшего на его бёдра Дженсена – тот тёр руками глаза и заразительно зевал.  
– Который час? – спросил он, с кряхтеньем садясь и тут же начиная чесаться. Его, кажется, всё-таки покусали. Джаред ударил его по ладоням, чтобы перестал заносить заразу, и Дженсен на удивление быстро послушался.  
– Я похож на часы? – ответил Джаред, разминая затёкшие руки круговыми движениями кистей и уже предвкушал убийственную дозу «игл» которые одновременно заколют его ноги. Боль не заставила себя ждать, и Джаред невольно застонал. Дженсен, судя по всему, понял, что случилось и быстро начал растирать его мышцы повыше колена.  
Джаред смотрел на него немного удивлённо, но не сказал ни слова, пока снова не начал чувствовать конечности.   
– Услуга за услугу, – сказал Дженсен, словно Джаред задал свой вопрос, крутящийся в подсознании, вслух.   
– Ты не должен мне, – нахмурился Джаред, а тот просто пожал плечами, не убирая рук с его бёдер.   
– Мне хочется, – серьёзно отозвался он и поглядел прямо в глаза. Джареда словно отбросило на несколько лет назад, когда он ловил такой же взгляд Дженсена, и за ним следовал поцелуй, ласки и нежность. Они вместе разрушили всё это. И ему очень этого не хватало. Если бы не всё, что случилось, если бы не натянутые как струны нервы, если бы не куча смертей за спинами… он хотел поцеловать Дженсена. Он посмотрел на его губы, и они на глазах окрасились в кроваво-красный. Джаред быстро помотал головой, избавляясь от жуткого образа, и обернулся на шум, исходящий с места, где отдыхали остальные ребята. Дженсен тоже встрепенулся и поднялся на ноги, кивнул в ту сторону и молча подал руку, которую Джаред без раздумий принял.   
На месте ночлега Джареду и Дженсену открылась ужасная картина: Ясуо лежал на земле в луже собственной крови, едва ли не фонтаном бьющей из разорванной груди. Мэтт, стоящий недалеко от него и держащий в руке нож, оглядывался по сторонам, размахивал оружием и злобно смотрел в пустоту остановившимся взглядом, запрещая кому-либо приближаться.  
– Ты мертва, ты не можешь быть здесь, не подходи! – он вжался в дерево, затряс головой и прикрылся руками, как от удара.  
Джаред среагировал мгновенно – подбежал к медику, выбил из руки нож и спеленал руками со спины, чувствуя, как тот трясётся всем телом, но не пытается вырваться, а скорее просто заходится в рыданиях.  
– Прости, – провыл он, оседая в руках Джареда, – прости, я должен был, прости…  
Джаред бросил взгляд на мёртвого Кента, а затем на Дженсена, который подошёл к рыдающей под собственным гамаком Френсис. Та обхватила руками колени и глядела на окровавленного Ясуо с ужасом в глазах. Дженсен обнял девушку. Джаред заозирался в поисках Родни, и заметил за деревом трясущееся плечо товарища, который спрятался от опасности.   
– Прости меня, прости, – продолжал бормотать Мэтт, срываясь на рыдания, а затем совсем обмяк в руках Джареда, отключившись от перенапряжения. Джаред аккуратно дотащил его до гамака и подошёл ко всё ещё трясущейся Френсис и обнимающему её Дженсену.  
– Эй, Френсис, – шепнул он. Любые слова давались ему с трудом, голос плохо слушался, но он попытался, чтобы он звучал твёрдо. – Что случилось?  
Дженсен бросил на него такой взгляд, словно он только что убил ещё и Кента, но Джареду нужно было знать, что стряслось с Мэттом и как погиб Ясуо. Практика показала, что паника – не лучший выход.   
– Он… он кричал, что Я-я-Ясуо его предал, ч-ч-что он всегда хотел занять его место… – всхлипнула Френсис, не поворачивая головы к Джареду. – Они н-н-начали драться, Мэтт выхватил нож и… и…  
Джаред прикусил губу, повернул голову к мёртвому Кента и прикрыл глаза, не в силах смотреть.  
– А потом Мэтт словно увидел кого-то, – чуть более спокойно продолжила Френсис. – Он называл её Кали и говорил, что она не может быть здесь, потому что она умерла. И просил прощения. И снова говорил ей уходить.   
– Кали? – одними губами спросил Джаред у Дженсена. Тот нахмурился на секунду, потом кивнул и тоже одними только губами ответил:  
– Жена.   
– Что с нами происходит? – спросила Френсис задушено. – Почему это с нами происходит? Я хочу домой, я больше так не могу…  
Джаред покачал головой, поднялся на ноги и подошёл к спрятавшемуся за деревом Родни. Тот увидел его, приложил палец к губам и, схватив за ворот футболки, притянул к себе, зашептав:  
– Тихо, они ещё не угомонились.  
Джаред аккуратно высвободил футболку от цепкой хватки Родни и устало вздохнул:  
– Угомонились. Родни, Ясуо мёртв, а Мэтт в отключке. Что стряслось, чёрт побери? – он заметил, как расширены зрачки друга, и понял, что его версия развития событий может быть слишком приукрашенной.   
Джаред с трудом взял себя в руки, вздохнул пару раз полной грудью, почувствовав дискомфорт в лёгких от стоящего здесь воздуха. Он нахмурился – там, где он был с Дженсеном, дышалось проще – лёгкие не резало и в горле не першило. И в голове словно было яснее. Он не заметил это тогда, но, казалось, это неприятное ощущение в груди за время их пребывания в лесу уже стало чем-то привычным. А этой ночью ему дышалось легко и свободно, а сейчас снова одолело чувство, словно он вот-вот выхаркает свои лёгкие к чёртовой бабушке. И что вот-вот сорвётся от нервов и разгрызёт чью-нибудь глотку.   
Джаред посмотрел на костерок, на тлеющие угли, на взвивающийся от них сизый дымок и на почти сгоревшее соцветие психотрии. Вдох, выдох…  
– Родни, – Джаред посмотрел на приятеля.   
В этот момент к ним подошли Дженсен с Френсис. Девушка зябко куталась в свой серо-бурый джемпер и ни на шаг не отходила от Дженсена.   
– Родни, ты кинул цветки «шлюшки» в костёр? – спросил Джаред, серьёзно глядя на Брауна. На лице того отразился мыслительный процесс, он сначала закивал, затем помотал головой и, наконец, подытожил:  
– Психотрия элата для курения не подходит. Я пробовал. Гадость редкостная. И нет там никаких алкалоидов.   
Джаред схватился за голову, задержал дыхание и подошёл к костру, затоптал огонь, поднял с земли палку и поворошил угли, пытаясь разглядеть там доказательства своей догадки. Ничего, только пепел сгоревших листьев психотрии и побелевшая труха.   
– Что там? – спросил Дженсен.  
– Родни сказал про алкалоиды, – Джаред ещё немного поковырялся палкой в углях, а затем отбросил её в сторону и поднялся на ноги.  
– И-и-и? – Дженсен выглядел заинтригованным.  
Джаред попытался поймать мысль, но она ускользала. Он посмотрел на тело Ясуо, затем на Мэтта, на испуганную Френсис, на пытающегося достать языком до носа Родни, и перевёл взгляд на единственного, кто выглядел более-менее разумным. На Дженсена.   
– Алкалоиды. Растения содержат в себе алкалоиды. Стрихнин, никотин, морфин и многие другие, – Джареду показалось, что его голова сейчас взорвётся.  
– Ты хочешь сказать, что мы съели какое-то содержащее алкалоиды растение? – явно не понял Дженсен.  
– Нет. Мы его вкурили, – сказал Джаред, оглядываясь по сторонам, чтобы отыскать доказательства своих слов.  
– Психотрия виридис, содержит до одного процента алкалоидов в собственных листьях. Девяносто девять процентов – это ДМТ* – все обернулись к монотонно забормотавшему Родни, который смотрел в пустоту и словно зачитывал статью из энциклопедии. Джаред прислушался. – Психотрия виридис так же известна как чакруна. Сушёные листья чакруны шаманы древних племён использовали в ритуалах, оргиях и при «общении с потусторонним миром». Психотрия виридис растёт в тропических лесах, соседствуя со своим сородичем – психотрией элата.  
Джаред забыл, как дышать. Его друг сейчас походил на бездушного робота, но спустя пару секунд после того, как сказал это, он вдруг дёрнул головой и посмотрел на всех слегка удивлённо.  
– Ты думаешь, что это она? – спросил у Брауна Дженсен.  
– Кто? – недоумённо поинтересовался Родни.  
– Чакруна.  
– Чакруна? Какая? А-а-а, та, которая психотрия? А что с ней?  
Джаред понял, что его друг-гений только что побывал в собственном трансе и, кажется, выдал им почти логичное объяснение происходящего.  
– Ну ты же только что сказал о ней! – воскликнул Дженсен, всплеснув руками. Родни, глядя на него, прикрылся, словно спасаясь от удара. Джаред подошёл к ним и положил руку на плечо друга.  
– Всё нормально, Дженсен не хотел, – он серьёзно посмотрел на Дженсена, который ответил недоумённым взглядом.  
– Но мы не курили никакой психотрии. Ну, никто, кроме Родни, – жалобно пробормотала Френсис.   
– Или наоборот, – вздохнул Джаред, прикусывая губу. Мысль сменяла одна другую, и от этого голова шла кругом. А сжимающее лёгкие ощущение мешало мыслить и соображать быстрее.   
– Да прекратите вы говорить загадками, достали уже! – закричал Дженсен, нервы его явно сдали. – У нас тут ещё один труп, мы потерялись в грёбанном лесу, у нас заканчивается еда и, судя по всему, рано или поздно мы поубиваем друг друга. Если у тебя есть какие-то догадки, Панда, то делись ими!  
Джаред посмотрел на него во все глаза. Ещё недавно ему казалось, что раздражение, которое он испытывает рядом с Дженсеном, пропало, а вот теперь оно вернулось, да ещё и с новой силой, оно готово было перерасти в ту самую ненависть, о которой Дженсен заикался ночью. Надо держать себя в руках – это всё не по-настоящему. Его злость – вовсе не его!   
– Если бы ты перестал вести себя как придурок и дал мне подумать, я бы, возможно, уже давно всё рассказал! Но ты не даёшь мне шанса!   
Дженсен побелел и, кажется, уже даже собирался замахнуться на Джареда, но испуганно вскрикнувшая Френсис отвлекла всех:   
– Хватит вам уже! Я с вами совсем с ума сойду! – в глазах её блестели слёзы. – Пожалуйста, только не деритесь.  
Джаред посмотрел на тяжело дышащего Дженсена, затем перевёл взгляд на Френсис.  
– Извини, я не собираюсь драться. Если Дженсен не будет меня бить, а то у него есть такая привычка, – он снова посмотрел Дженсену в глаза.   
Тот сощурился, но кивнул, уверяя, что бить он никого не будет.  
– Хорошо, так, ладно… – Джаред потёр виски пальцами и прикрыл глаза, собираясь с мыслями, но так и не успел поделиться ими с друзьями.  
– Блядь, – простонал Дженсен. Френсис снова заплакала, а Родни стал мертвенно бледным. Джаред обернулся туда, куда смотрели все, и увидел Фиэса, болтающегося над землёй в петле, сделанной из изорванного гамака. Ему снова стало плохо и даже в глазах потемнело. Он отвёл взгляд от тела Мэтта, уставился себе под ноги, прислонился к стволу дерева, у которого стоял и бессильно сполз на землю, уронив голову на колени. Казалось, что это никогда не кончится. Точнее, кончится, когда закончатся они сами. Джаред даже усмехнулся этой мысли. Нервно и совсем нездорово.  
Он пару раз вздохнул и, как недавно Родни, на автомате выдал всё, до чего додумался:  
– Родни сказал про ДМТ – диметилтриптамин – алкалоид, содержащийся в психотрии или чакруне. Сильное психотропное вещество, которое вызывает слуховые и визуальные галлюцинации, усиливает переживания и словно погружает тебя в другую реальность. Такого эффекта можно достичь только при вдыхании дыма.  
– Да, глюки – класс, – подтвердил Родни, словно Джаред рассказывал какую-то сказку и словно не перед ним только что покончил с собой ещё один их товарищ. Джареду даже стало завидно, захотелось покурить той травы, что употреблял Родни. Может, тогда его переживания тоже уйдут на задний план, как и у Брауна?  
– Я замечал этот дым каждое утро, костёр догорал, а дым был. Он такой… – продолжил Джаред слабо. Казалось, говорить без остановки сейчас – самая лучшая идея. Так получалось не думать.  
– Неприятный. Лёгкие колет, – подхватил Дженсен. Джаред поднял на него взгляд и кивнул.  
– Я видела сны, словно этот дым окружал меня, – подала голос Френсис, ёжась и обнимая себя за плечи. – Там он казался таким манящим. А потом я просыпалась и видела перед глазами каких-то существ, странные люди-палки. Я не говорила, потому что боялась, что меня посчитают сумасшедшей. А потом Билл умер, и Лидия…   
Девушка начала дышать чаще и быстро достала ингалятор, но он не понадобился, потому что она достаточно быстро справилась с приступом. Джаред посмотрел на аэрозоль в её руках и задумался. У других ребят были сильные глюки, буквально до смерти, может, лекарство, которое принимает Френсис уберегло её от подобного?   
– Я тоже видел подобный сон, – сказал Дженсен, тоже обхватывая себя руками за плечи, невольно копируя позу Френсис.  
– И я, – тускло уведомил их Джаред, уже даже не удивляясь такому совпадению. Родни помолчал, он играл с Чики, который проснулся и требовал еды, лениво свисая с рук и плеч Брауна. Почему эта дрянь не коснулась примата? Ведь, кажется, именно из-за этого они все здесь – из-за ДМТ, заставляющего лори убивать друг друга и себя. И теперь заставившего половину их команды самоистребиться.   
Аманда до ужаса боялась змей, усиленный ДМТ эффект паники и сопровождающие глюки убили её – остановка сердца. Лорэн казалось, что её сыпь не прекращает зудеть, и она до смерти себя исцарапала. Роджер говорил о кошках, возможно, он видел ягуаров, как того, который оторвал ему руку, он отстреливался от них и, осознав, что случайно убил Ричарда, застрелил себя. Дуайт до белого каления разозлился на Джареда из-за Дженсена и полез в драку. Джаред мог закончить, как Кента, на которого напал Мэтт, по словам Френсис, твердивший, что тот его предал. И потом Мэтт видел свою покойную жену, которую, вроде, не смог спасти несколько лет назад от жёлтой лихорадки. Она скончалась у него на руках. Похоже, пережитый шок подействовал на Мэтта слишком удручающе, и он повесился. На Лидию не подействовал наркотик из-за яда паука, укусившего её. Оставался Билл, который, конечно, умер от болевого шока, но перед этим он тоже вёл себя до странного непривычно.   
Джаред сложил один к одному и поразился тому, во что они вляпались. Он попытался вспомнить, как наркотик действовал на него, но ничего, кроме злости на Дженсена (да и остальных), усилившейся в несколько раз, не чувствовал. Точнее не злости даже, ярости и гнева. Подобное на него не похоже.   
Он взглянул на Эклза:  
– Какой у тебя глюк? – спросил он, сощурившись.  
Дженсен делано беспечно пожал плечами:  
– Я слышал барабаны.  
– Я тоже их слышала, – кивнула Френсис.  
– А я их и сейчас слышу, – отстранённо пробормотал Родни. – Они всё время где-то здесь. Словно мы бродим рядом с поселением диких аборигенов.  
Джареду эта мысль показалась очень здравой, несмотря на то, что Родни по-прежнему был под кайфом. Кстати, это, наверное, тот самый фактор, из-за которого его не взял ДМТ – будучи и без того укуренным, как Родни, сложно подвергнуться ещё большему опьянению. Может, он обкурил своими препаратами и лори?  
– А ещё я слышу шум реки, – добавил Браун и указал рукой вправо.   
Перед Джаредом замаячил спасительный огонёк надежды.   
Они добрались до реки в считанные минуты и уставились на противоположный берег с почти благоговейным трепетом.  
– Если идти по течению, то рано или поздно мы выйдем к океану, а там по побережью мы дойдём до нашего лагеря и Крудса, – Дженсен указал на воду. Джаред кивнул, и они вчетвером, с приматом на руках, двинулись вниз по течению, стараясь не уходить далеко в лес, чтобы не заблудиться снова. Солнце нещадно палило их разгорячённую, покрытую потом и грязью кожу, открытые царапины и макушки. Френсис сделала из шейного платка бандану, а Джаред повязал на голову куртку, Дженсен то же самое сделал с последней оставшейся чистой футболкой. Родни с Чики на руках просто шёл в тени деревьев, не выходя под палящий зной.  
Шли они часа три. Джаред не думал, что будет так рад затянувшим солнце тучам, и когда на землю упали первые капли дождя, они показались манной небесной. Усталость, скопившаяся за день пути, смывалась прохладными каплями вместе с грязью, потом и кровью.   
Осталось совсем немного, нужно было продержаться ещё чуть-чуть… Джареду показалось будто то, что он увидел, промелькнуло как во сне – из-за дождя земля стала скользкой и хлипкой, Френсис, идущая в опасной близости от края небольшого обрыва, поскользнулась и начала заваливаться в воду. Дженсен, идущий рядом, схватил её за руки и попытался рывком подтянуть к себе, но всё, что у него получилось, это удержать девушку на земле, а сам он под тяжестью намокшего рюкзака полетел вниз, как раз туда, где усиливалось течение, плыли брёвна и обломки больших веток, и торчали коряги. Дженсена на мгновение накрыло водой с головой, но потом он вынырнул, стянул с плеч рюкзак, уцепился за крепко растущую корягу и посмотрел на Джареда, который, не раздумывая, бросился к нему, срывая с головы намокшую и потяжелевшую куртку и отбрасывая свою собственную сумку. Он подплыл к коряге, на которой удерживался Дженсен и вынырнул прямо напротив того.  
– Ну и что? Гений, – прокричал Дженсен, указывая, что теперь они оба в жопе. Джаред не был с ним согласен, он оглянулся в поисках более-менее спокойной воды и указал туда кивком головы. Дженсен оценил свои силы и расстояние до указанного места и оттолкнулся от коряги, позволив течению подхватить себя.  
– Осторожно! – крикнул Джаред, когда увидел, что на Дженсена течением несёт толстое бревно. Дженсен не успел спрятаться под воду, дерево ударило его по голове и, кажется, он потерял сознание. Джаред почувствовал, как сердце пропустило несколько ударов, когда Дженсен не показался над водой. Он нырнул за ним раз, другой, на третий всё же смог разглядеть под бурлящей водой нечёткий силуэт и, схватив Дженсена подмышки, поплыл в сторону стоячей воды. Он прижал бессознательного Эклза к грязи оврага и похлопал по щекам, пытаясь привести в чувство. Не помогало, тот явно нахлебался воды. Джаред собирался уже сделать ему искусственное дыхание, как услышал полный ужаса вопль Френсис и воинственный клич Родни.  
Он обернулся за спину и увидел метрах в четырёх от себя ноздри огромного крокодила, который неумолимо быстро приближался. Джаред посмотрел вверх, наскоро оценивая, сможет ли он закинуть Дженсена на берег и выбраться сам, прежде чем рептилия доберётся до них и пообедает.   
– Самое время сейчас очнуться, Дженсен, – пробормотал Джаред, и словно только это Дженсену и было нужно, чтобы открыть глаза и с ужасом уставиться на начавшего разевать пасть крокодила.   
Джаред, несмотря на боль в мышцах, снова подхватил Дженсена подмышки и вздёрнул вверх, заставляя зацепиться за корягу на берегу. Дженсен послушно так и сделал, схватился, быстро перегруппировался и протянул руку вниз. Джаред уже сомневался, что что-то успеет, крокодил был неумолимо близко. Странно, но страшно не было.   
Родни снова издал воинственный клич и прыгнул на пасть крокодила с большим обломком палки. Джаред оглянулся и увидел, как вода вокруг пасти крокодила окрасилась красным, свирепый убийца затрепыхался и отплыл дальше, позволив течению унести себя. Родни, держа палку с окровавленным концом, победно вскинул вверх руки, стоя по грудь в воде.  
Джаред, слегка усмирив бешено бьющееся сердце, всё-таки принял помощь Дженсена и со второй попытки забрался на берег. Он прислонился спиной к влажному стволу и, тяжело дыша, посмотрел на Дженсена, который, честно говоря, выглядел просто ужасно – из разбитой брови по скуле текла кровь, пот застилал глаза, шея и ключицы расцарапаны, а ниже всё скрывал толстый слой грязи и ила. Джаред подозревал, что и сам выглядит не лучше, потому что чувствовал, что сильно поцарапал левую ногу ниже колена, правой рукой тупо не мог пошевелить, а голова болела так, словно у него было как минимум сотрясение.   
Родни с трудом вскарабкался на толстую корягу над водой, вцепился в неё всеми конечностями, вздохнул и несчастно посмотрел на сидящих на берегу Джареда и Дженсена.  
– Ты там как? – сипло спросил у него Джаред.   
– Как на курорте, – ответил тот без заминки. – Только коктейли без зонтиков.  
– А ты? – Джаред посмотрел на Дженсена. Тот смерил его немного подозрительным взглядом, но всё же кивнул и даже ответил:  
– Живой.  
– Это я заметил, – улыбнулся Джаред. Дженсен какое-то время молчал, затем тоже улыбнулся, а спустя пару минут они оба разразились нездоровым, громким хохотом.   
Родни с жалобным всплеском свалился обратно в воду. Джаред и Дженсен протянули ему руки, и, ухватившись за них, он быстро выкарабкался на берег. К ним на карачках подползла Френсис, перепуганная до дрожи. Она посмотрела на их ржущие лица, помотала головой и просто распласталась в грязи, раскинув руки и ноги, как морская звезда.  
– Не делайте так больше, – попросила она, даже не поднимая головы.   
– В этот раз рыбы на твой член не покушались? – спросил Джаред Дженсена, отведя взгляд от Миллз.  
– Вроде нет. Всё, хватит с меня воды! – передёрнул плечами тот.  
– У тебя штаны в крови, – сказал Браун Джареду.   
Посмотрев вниз, он закатал штанину и едва удержался от резкого приступа тошноты. То, что по ощущениям казалось просто царапиной, оказалось глубокой, до кости раной. Джаред посмотрел на буквально вывернутые наизнанку мышцы сквозь щёлочки зажмуренных глаз, запрокинул голову и пару раз приложился затылком о ствол.  
– Ну почему я?! – простонал он отчаянно.  
– Ух ты ж, бля! – поразился Дженсен, явно тоже рассмотрев рану. – Вот это да…  
– Заткнись – буркнул Джаред, не в силах посмотреть вниз.  
– Нет, я просто в шоке! – Дженсен указал на свои штаны и поковырял свежую дырку чуть ниже пояса. – Я снова штаны порвал!  
Джаред с силой толкнул его в бок локтём, подавился застрявшим в горле возмущением и засмеялся, буквально чувствуя, как до этого напряжённые мышцы расслабляются. Вместе с этим пришла боль в ноге.  
– Кстати, Джаред, твои рюкзак и куртка уплыли, – как бы, между прочим, заметила Френсис.   
– Блядь…   
– Зато блокнот спасён.  
[](http://savepic.org/4807747.png)   
Они помолчали несколько минут, глядя, как дождь барабанит по поверхности воды. Это почти умиротворяло. Ливень усилился, став почти непроглядной стеной.   
Джаред, кажется, начал проваливаться в бессознательное состояние, когда почувствовал, что кто-то дёрнул его камуфляжные штаны. Послышался звук рвущейся ткани и бормотание Дженсена и Родни, которые готовили бинты для него. Дождевая вода пусть больно, но тщательно промыла рану, и Дженсен туго перетянул ногу полосами ткани. Без швов было явно не обойтись, но в сложившихся условиях и с их скудными запасами об этом можно было только мечтать.   
Родни отодвинулся от них и присел рядом с Френсис, а Джаред открыл глаза и посмотрел на Дженсена, лицо которого было слишком близко, словно он пытался разглядеть или услышать, дышит Джаред ещё или нет.  
– Ты почему меня вытащил? – спросил он внезапно, чем ввёл Джареда в ступор.   
А он мог, разве, поступить иначе?  
– Ты же ненавидишь меня, – договорил Дженсен, и Джаред закашлялся снова, хотя хотел засмеяться. – Не слишком ли большая жертва для того, кого ненавидишь?  
– Я вляпывался в неприятности и похуже, – имея в виду случай с Дуайтом и остальными, проворчал Джаред.   
– Не припомню таких, – Дженсен серьёзно посмотрел ему в глаза.  
– Ты по-прежнему большая часть моей жизни, – Джаред не сдержал лёгкого раздражения в голосе. Потому что, ну правда, что ли? – И нет ничего удивительного в том, что я тебя спас. Я бы без раздумий отдал жизнь за тебя. Несмотря на то, какая ты сука.   
Дженсен, видимо, был настолько оскорблён словами Джареда, что решил заткнуть его самым действующим способом – поцеловал, смешивая капли пота, крови, грязи, дождевой и речной воды на их губах. Сам Джаред, похоже, был настолько шокирован, что вместо того, чтобы Дженсена оттолкнуть, прижал его к себе теснее, положив здоровую руку тому на затылок.  
Он оторвался от губ Дженсена, когда дышать стало совсем тяжело. Уткнулся лбом в лоб и улыбнулся. Кажется, впервые за долгое время – по-настоящему. Дженсен тоже улыбался, глядя Джареду в глаза, а потом они расширились от удивления, и Дженсен замер. Джаред почувствовал укол боли в шее, перед глазами всё поплыло, а дальше он погрузился в темноту. 

* * *

  
* DMT – психоделик, способный вызывать интенсивные энтеогенные переживания с мощными визуальными и слуховыми галлюцинациями, восприятие иного хода времени и способность испытывать переживания в отличных от привычной реальностях. ©


	6. Chapter 6

  
_25 июня 2012 года_  
тропический лес   
о. Бабелдаоб   
архипелаг Палау  
«Бум!» – простучало в ушах настойчиво, – «бум, бум, бум!» – отдалось в висках режущей и скребущей болью. Из дурмана, окутывающего тело, словно тёплое одеяло, как ни странно, хотелось выбраться, убрать с себя это липкое и странное ощущение. Но все три попытки открыть глаза почему-то не увенчались успехом. Дженсен застонал и тяжело вздохнул, ощущая уже привычное покалывание в лёгких от дыма. ДМТ, вспомнил он название дряни, о которой рассказывали Джаред и Родни, и с силой заставил себя разлепить глаза. Либо он ослеп, либо вокруг было настолько темно, что даже почти привыкшие к черноте глаза, не различали ничего. Хотя второй вариант был нелогичным – Дженсен чувствовал жар костра, слышал шум, треск поленьев в огне и даже разговоры, только не на английском, а на каком-то странном наречии, прежде не слышанном. Помимо дурмана, витающего в воздухе, в нос ещё било каким-то вонючим то ли препаратом, то ли мазью, больше походящим на навоз.   
– Соням привет! – с лица Дженсена сняли большой лист, похожий на лопуховый – именно он и был склизким, пахнущим и мешающим оглядеться. Дженсен посмотрел на сидящего над ним Родни и обрадовался способности видеть. Тому, что он начал ощущать свои конечности он порадовался минутой позже, когда приятель помог сесть и осмотреться. А посмотреть здесь было, на что.   
– Они нормальные, Дженсен, – тихо, но уверенно сказал Браун. Дженсен очень на это надеялся.  
Они находились у подножия холма, среди десяти или двенадцати полуголых диких аборигенов, курящих свои травы и играющих на барабанах, от которых у Дженсена уже кружилась голова. Он оглядывался, пытался в отсветах костра рассмотреть туземцев получше. Они не были чернокожими, просто смуглыми, хотя из-за темноты можно и ошибиться. Семь мужчин, в набедренных повязках, с вплетёнными в длинные чёрные волосы лентами и разноцветными перьями, сидели вокруг костра и передавали из рук в руки трубку. Недалеко от них в окружении трёх туземок сидела Френсис, чьи светлые, хоть и грязные волосы, были предметом исследования и негромкого удивлённого обсуждения.  
– Они подлатали мне бок, – Родни снова привлёк внимание Дженсена, подняв рубашку и показав большую царапину на правом боку, простирающуюся от подмышки почти до бедра. Она была смазана той же вонючей гадостью, и явно затягивалась. – Тебе тоже лоб поправили.   
Дженсен дотронулся до саднящей кожи над бровью и поморщился, когда влез пальцами в невозможно склизкую мазь.  
– Воняет зачётно, но помогает тоже – зашибись, – улыбнулся Браун и поднялся на ноги. Дженсен на секунду нахмурился, схватил Родни за штанину и посмотрел снизу вверх.  
– Где Джаред? – прохрипел он и закашлялся. Говорить было сложно и немного больно.  
– Он там, – Родни указал за спину Дженсену, где ещё две туземки что-то делали с лежащим на настиле из веток и листьев Джаредом. – Нога у него не очень, и плечо вывихнул. Не приходил в себя.  
Дженсен с трудом поднялся на ноги и подошёл к Джареду. Женщины бросили своё занятие по обмазыванию раны Джареда вонючей мазью и посмотрели на Дженсена немного испуганно, затем быстро затараторили что-то на своём непонятном языке, похожем на смесь испанского, японского и английского вместе. Дженсен присел на землю рядом. Он боролся с ужасом и недоверием, желая узнать, всё ли в порядке с Джаредом. Ему на плечо легла тяжёлая ладонь. Он дёрнулся, оборачиваясь, и встретился взглядом с рослым мужчиной, чёрные волосы которого уже почти полностью окрасила седина.   
– Она – спать, – сказал мужчина по-английски, указав пальцем на Джареда. Дженсен кивнул, по-прежнему недоверчиво глядя на этих странных людей. То, что они помогали, было понятно, но так же теперь стало кристально ясно, что это они и подкидывали наркотик в их костры. Обкуривали их. До Дженсена начало доходить, что, возможно, те тени, что он видел, это вовсе не глюки и не мистические монстры, о которых он уже начал думать, а сами туземцы, скрывающиеся от их глаз, чтобы не быть замеченными. Просто они очень быстро перемещаются по лесу, зная его досконально, так как живут здесь с рождения. Мысль о том, что его команду просто-напросто потравили эти люди, которые сейчас отчего-то хотели казаться доброжелательными, разозлила. Дженсен вскочил на ноги и стал наступать на оказавшегося чуть ниже его мужчину, похоже, шамана племени.  
– Из-за вас погибли наши друзья! – зарычал он, ткнув пальцем в голую грудь дикаря, смотрящего на него с любопытством, как на диковинный экспонат в музее. – Вы дали им умереть и убить остальных! Зачем вы помогаете теперь? Что вы хотите сделать?  
Шаман явно ничего не понял, только повернулся к притихшим соплеменникам и сказал что-то на своём, после чего к Дженсену подошли двое мужчин и быстро заломили руки за спину. Не то, чтобы для этого потребовалось много силы – он и так всё ещё ощущал слабость во всём теле и даже не сопротивлялся, когда почувствовал, что один из чуваков слишком сильно выкручивает его руку. Он продолжил злобно смотреть в глаза шаману, оставшемуся таким же равнодушным, каким он был до вспышки гнева.   
– Дженс, ты чего? – к ним подбежали взволнованные Френсис и Родни в сопровождении женщин.  
– А вы разве ещё не поняли? – устало произнёс Дженсен, глядя на друзей. – Они потравили нас как скот, все эти смерти… из-за них, из-за их долбанного ДМТ, или что это там было! Они начали с лори, а потом пришли мы, и они порешили нас! А потом ещё и украли! Это-то на кой хрен?  
Дженсена понесло. Он вспомнил, что перед тем, как отключиться там, на берегу, после встречи с крокодилом, он почувствовал какой-то быстрый укол в шею. А потом очнулся здесь, среди одичавших жителей, которые, судя по всему, сами отвергали блага цивилизации, которыми снабжён остров. Эти дикари просто-напросто усыпили их и похитили, притащив к какому-то холму, ещё дальше от спасения, глубже в лес, откуда они теперь никогда не выберутся!  
– Лори – смерть, – возразил словам Дженсена шаман, ткнув пальцем в висящего на шее Родни примата. – Лори – болезнь.   
Дженсен нахмурился. Когда его отпустили и отступили назад, в случае чего готовые снова схватить, он потёр левое плечо правой рукой, унимая ноющую боль от вывернутого сустава.   
– Что значит, лори – болезнь? – спросил он недовольно.   
Шаман не ответил, разумеется, не поняв вопроса, посмотрел на своих, но те тоже молчали.   
– М-м-м, может, он хотел сказать, что лори в этих местах начали заболевать и разносить болезнь? – предположила Френсис.   
Дженсен посмотрел на неё слегка недоверчиво. Это только догадки, не больше. Не имея при себе переводчика, они не могли знать наверняка, что происходило здесь и почему. Зачем было травить всю их команду? Зачем было усыплять их и тащить сюда?  
Дженсен обернулся на болезненный стон, изданный Джаредом и, забив на всех остальных, бросился к нему, упал коленями на колючие ветки и сжав слабую, горячую руку ладонями. Джаред не проснулся, только заворочался на настиле, тёмные влажные волосы прилипли к покрытому потом бледному лицу, и Дженсен почувствовал, что ему становится дурно от ужаса. У Джареда начиналась лихорадка – наверняка занёс какую-то заразу в рану.  
– Он горит! – крикнул Дженсен Родни и Френсис, и с ужасом и мольбой во взгляде посмотрел на шамана. – Помогите ему!  
Мужчина указал пальцем на Чики на руках Родни и сурово покачал головой.  
– Лори – болезнь. Лори – смерть, – повторил он монотонно, затем взял из рук подошедшей к нему женщины несколько сухих листьев.   
Дженсен понял, что это та самая чакруна, или психотрия, о которой говорили Джаред и Родни. И ещё какие-то травы, о действиях которых он мог только догадываться.  
– Лекарство, – показав на листья, сказал шаман.   
Дженсен вздрогнул. Он с ужасом посмотрел на дёргающегося в агонии лихорадки Джареда, перевёл взгляд на шамана, словно ждущего его согласия, и обречённо кивнул. Если это поможет, и если Джаред не умрёт, то даже можно смириться с мыслью, что после того, как наркотик подействует, Джаред может убить Дженсена. Мало ли за что. Некоторые ребята нашли причину, чтобы обозлиться на других. А уж Джаред точно найдёт причину убить Дженсена, он уверен в этом. Уж поводов он предоставил достаточно.  
Его жестом попросили отодвинуться, и он быстро отполз от Джареда, хотя ему этого совсем не хотелось. Шаман сплёл какую-то странную вязанку из трав, которую зажёг от костра и занёс над Джаредом, начав его обкуривать и бормотать что-то на своём смешанном языке. Женщины начали снова перевязывать его ногу, менять травы и наносить большим слоем заживляющую мазь. Дженсену казалось, что несколько минут, пока туземец и туземки творили свою ворожбу, он не дышал. Он даже не заметил, как к нему подобрались и сели с обеих сторон Родни и Френсис – прижались как испуганные щенки к его бокам и смотрели, как медленно успокаивается Джаред, прекращая свои метания. Лицо его разгладилось, и он задышал спокойнее, когда вязанка в руке шамана перестала дымиться.   
Только тогда Дженсен смог вздохнуть. Он посмотрел на седого мужчину, тот снова сказал лаконичное:  
– Она – спать, – и ушёл к костру.  
Остальные его приятели последовали за ним.  
– Думаешь, они не хотели нас убивать? – сиплым голосом спросил Дженсен у Родни.  
На самом деле разговаривать не очень хотелось, но сидеть в тишине было ещё хуже.   
– Наверное, если бы хотели, уже убили бы. Он сказал, что лори – болезнь и смерть. Предположим, началось всё с того, что лори разносили какую-то заразу… а эти добрые самаритяне решили их вот таким вот образом «вылечить». Чакруна имеет и фармакологические свойства, – тихо ответил Родни.  
– Да вот только они с дозой не рассчитали, – недовольно буркнула Френсис. – Хотели вылечить, а в итоге истребили кучу.  
– Или они не хотели лечить, – нахмурился Дженсен, не сводя взгляда с лица Джареда. – Может, они просто не хотели убивать, и решили сделать так, чтобы лори убили себя сами. Ну, знаете, остаться непричастными.  
– Тоже вариант, – задумался Родни.  
– Почему они тогда перешли на нас? – спросила Френсис.  
– Может, из-за Чики? Они боялись, что Чики заразит нас, поэтому решили сразу обкурить потенциальную угрозу, чтобы мы… – Родни замолчал, не продолжил мысль, хотя это и не было нужно.  
Они просидели так несколько минут, пока дурман от наркотика не начал действовать на них. Родни «поплыл» к девушкам-туземкам и начал танцевать под их странные песнопения. Френсис свернулась калачиком в гамаке – когда она успела его повесить, Дженсен не заметил – и снова тихонько плакала, сильно переживая. Сам он умостился под боком у Джареда, уместив голову тому на грудь, и закрыл глаза, позволяя бреду и сну захватить себя.   
Ему снились безумные и яркие сны. Водоворот красок, туземцы, барабаны, тени, сменяющиеся яркими вспышками и огнём. Танцующие в отсветах пламени лори, снова дым, различные травы, барабаны… Смеющийся Джаред, зовущий его куда-то в тёмный лес, за ним. Дженсен шёл, шёл, не думая и не оглядываясь, шёл на голос, за знакомым разлётом плеч, за смешно вздёрнутым носом, рысьими глазами и вкусными и родными губами. Дженсен целовал Джареда, притискивая его к стволу дерева, шарил руками везде, где доставал, позволял то же делать с собой. Джаред отвечал, отдавался без остатка, как тогда, как раньше, несколько лет назад. Он стонал, целовал, вбирал в себя член Дженсена, выгибаясь в пояснице, прижимаясь грудью к шершавому стволу, кричал так, что этот волшебный звук отдавался в груди приятным щемящим чувством и удовольствием оседал в яйцах, пока Дженсен вколачивался в податливое тело Джареда, с рыком стискивая пальцы на его бёдрах…  
Дженсен выгнулся, открывая глаза, и посмотрел прямо перед собой, на Джареда, на котором лежал. Тот ответил удивлённым взглядом, и в почти кромешной темноте его глаза казались большими чёрными пятнами на бледном лице. Он ничего не сказал – ни об их положении, ни о том, что колом стоящий член Дженсена упирается ему в бедро, а его собственный, если чуть сместиться, можно ощутить животом, он просто положил руку Дженсену на затылок и притянул к себе для поцелуя. Жадно впился в губы, как умирающий от жажды в бутылку воды. Дженсен застонал, отвечая на поцелуй, всё ещё чувствуя дурман и головокружение и видя за закрытыми веками фейерверки разноцветных огней. Наверное, он продолжал спать, потому что как ещё объяснить дальнейшие действия Джареда, Дженсен не знал. Тот аккуратно переместил его на ветки, поменяв положение, и сам навис сверху, начав зацеловывать его лицо, шею и грудь. Дженсен не знал, куда деть руки, зарылся пальцами в волосы Джареда, прижимая его к себе теснее и не желая отпускать, просыпаться. Не хотелось, чтобы это ощущение полёта, возбуждения, опьянения и кайфа когда-либо проходило.   
Он притянул Джареда обратно к себе, чтобы поцеловать желанные губы, показать, как хотел, как соскучился, как раскаивается за всё содеянное, Джаред вторил ему, прикусил губы, всосал язык и вжался всем телом. Поелозил твёрдым членом по члену, и у Дженсена просто тормоза слетели – виной тому были наркотик, жар тела Джареда и желание, необузданное, словно забытое, такое нужное. Он снова оказался сверху, Джаред застонал и вцепился в его зад руками, сжимая и сминая ягодицы и забираясь пальцами под шорты и трусы. Его выгнуло, когда Джаред добрался до ложбинки между ягодиц и втиснул кончик скользкого от заживляющей мази пальца в анус. Дженсен инстинктивно сжался, оторвался от губ Джареда и посмотрел на его улыбающееся лицо.  
– Классная штука, да? – это первое и единственное, что сказал Джаред, вставляя палец глубже, неестественно вывернув запястье. Дженсен застонал, прижимаясь грудью к груди, насадился на палец так, как нужно, стиснув руку Джареда между кожей и материей шорт. Одежда мешалась, поэтому он быстро сел, стянул с себя ненужные тряпки, расстегнул штаны Джареда и приспустил трусы под яйца. Всё, что ему было нужно – это чувствовать Джареда – вот таким, сильным, горячим, жаждущим, его.   
– Давай, – прошептал Джаред, и Дженсен, перекинув ногу через его бёдра, направил член в себя, насаживаясь с удивительной лёгкостью. Не было никакого сопротивления и дискомфорта, только слегка тянущее, давящее, но прекрасное и правильное чувство. Джаред распирал его изнутри так хорошо, так… идеально.   
Ветки неприятно кололи колени, но это было ничто по сравнению с наполненностью, которую дарил Джаред. Дженсен был банален до ужаса, но он действительно чувствовал себя с ним одним целым. И, чёрт возьми, ему ни за что не хотелось расставаться с этим чувством. Никогда больше. Он шептал это Джареду в губы, двигаясь вверх-вниз и вкруговую, ловил губами стоны и рычание Джареда, сжимал его в себе и оставлял отметины на плечах и шее пальцами и зубами. Казалось, что ничего и никого вокруг никогда не было, мир сузился до них двоих, до Джареда под ним, в нём…  
– Джей, Джей, Джей, Джей!.. – застонал он, жмурясь, чувствуя, как скручивает все мышцы, как прошивает удовольствием от мозга по всему телу, до кончиков пальцев. Он упал на грудь Джареда, тяжело дыша и не в силах разлепить глаза, за которыми искрами опадали сгорающие огни.   
  
+++  
  
Дженсен с большим трудом заставил себя разлепить глаза. Он огляделся вокруг, и не увидел никого и ничего, что указало бы на присутствие людей. Словно пару часов назад здесь не толпились двенадцать аборигенов, пытавшихся то ли отравить, то ли спасти их. Ничего не напоминало и о ночи с Джаредом, и можно было с лёгкостью решить, что их срубил крепкий наркотический сон, если бы задница не ныла, и Дженсен не лежал на Джареде, обнявшем его одной рукой за плечи. Дыхание того было спокойным и умиротворённым, и Дженсен на мгновение завис взглядом на дрожащих ресницах и слегка бегающих под веками глазах.   
– Проснулись, порно-звёзды? – окликнул их Родни.   
Дженсен с ужасом посмотрел вниз и с облегчением вздохнул, обнаружив шорты на себе. Уж кто постарался его одеть – он не знал, но точно помнил, что сам был не в состоянии. Так что он преисполнился благодарности к тому, благодаря кому сейчас не сияет своей голой задницей на весь лес.   
– Слезь с меня, тяжёлый, – простонал под ним Джаред, придя в себя и убрав руку с плеча, лишая такого приятного тепла. Дженсен ничего не сказал, просто слез послушно, уселся рядом с боком Джареда, не зная, что теперь делать. Казалось, что если тот сейчас его оттолкнёт, он этого не переживёт, насколько бы драматичным это не звучало. Да, они оба знают, что всё случилось из-за наркотика, но хотелось думать, что и настоящее, человеческое и давно забытое, там присутствовало. Дженсен напрягся, когда Джаред сел и вытянул перемотанную и перевязанную с кучей приложенных к ране листьев ногу. А когда тот наклонился и ткнулся носом Дженсену в шею, оставляя лёгкий поцелуй, его словно отпустило. Он выдохнул, прикрыл на мгновение глаза и легко улыбнулся, кивая и расслабляясь.   
Не оттолкнул. И даже не злился.  
– Наши друзья ушли ночью, пока мы спали, – не дожидаясь вопроса, сказал Родни. – Я тоже не застал.   
Он вытряхивал из ботинок землю и листья, а сидящий на его спине лори крепко держался за отвороты куртки, чтобы не свалиться.   
Очевидно, что туземцы действительно не собирались их убивать – у них была для этого уйма возможностей, но они лишь помогли, буквально исцелили их раны и избавили Джареда от лихорадки. Но с другой стороны, их радикальные методы борьбы с заразой, по их словам срубившей лори, оказались слишком дорогими. Возможно, конечно, племя и само потеряло нескольких членов – среди них не было детей, и женщин было меньше, чем мужчин. Возможно, что лори заразили их какой-то страшной болезнью, и после нескольких смертей аборигены и решили бороться с заразой именно так, невзирая на последствия. Дженсену было сложно судить – конечно, работая с остальными, он поверхностно изучал поведение животных в разных условиях. Но люди всё равно всегда казались ему слишком сложной загадкой. По-прежнему была куча вопросов, ответы на которые они вряд ли когда-нибудь найдут. В любом случае, им это племя помогло, и Дженсену стало даже немного неловко – он не поблагодарил аборигенов за спасение их шкур. За то, что не дали умереть Джареду. А только накричал ночью. Хотя, кто бы не психанул на его месте?  
– А где Френсис? – спросил Джаред хриплым голосом, растирая больную ногу чуть выше колена.  
– Отошла, тут недалеко. Вы охренеете, когда увидите, что она нашла, – Родни подошёл к ним, дождался, когда поднимется Дженсен, и они вместе помогли встать Джареду, который тут же привалился к плечу Дженсена, едва не повалив его обратно на ветки. Тяжесть и жар его тела были так привычны, что Дженсен инстинктивно прижался ближе, перехватывая Джареда поперёк торса – так удобнее.   
Через пять минут они дошли до Френсис, которая со слезами радости на глазах указывала на дорогу. Настоящую, человеческую, заасфальтированную, мать её, дорогу.  
– Как думаете, какова вероятность того, что здесь проедет кто-нибудь? – задумчиво изрёк Родни, передавая примата в руки девушке. Дженсен пихнул его в плечо, и приятель усмехнулся, побежав от них прочь вниз по дороге, размахивая руками и вопя о том, что они спасены. Максимум час ходьбы, и они точно куда-нибудь выйдут. Не обязательно к их лагерю, но они найдут людей, а это уже что-то.  
Френсис прижала лори к груди и тоже пошла следом за товарищем, оставив Джареда и Дженсена позади.  
– Кажется, это конец, – вздохнул Джаред. – Прямо не верится.  
– Да, – Дженсен кивнул, глядя на спины друзей и размышляя, что же дальше. Что теперь делать и как вести себя с Джаредом.   
– Эй, – позвал его тот. – Не думай, что я жалею… ну, о прошлой ночи. Я не жалею, – прошептал он на ухо, и эти слова стали именно тем признанием, которое было нужно Дженсену.   
Он бросил взгляд на Джареда и вздохнул, кивая, соглашаясь, говоря тем самым, что он и не собирался думать, что тот может жалеть. Хотя да, разумеется, он думал.   
– Я думал, что ты меня ненавидишь, – тускло выдохнул Дженсен.  
– Почему?  
– Ты спрашивал, какой у меня был глюк – я постоянно видел ненависть в твоих глазах. Мне казалось, что вот-вот ты убьёшь меня.  
– Была такая мысль, – неловко признался Джаред. Дженсен перестал дышать на мгновение, и Джаред добавил: – но это было не настоящее. Я злился на тебя, но теперь понимаю, что моя ярость и злость были… ну, потому, что я был не в себе.   
Дженсен молчал, не зная, что сказать. Получается, это ему не привиделось. Он не знал, радоваться ему или нет. С одной стороны – у него почему-то не было страшных глюков. С другой стороны – ненависть в глазах Джареда хоть и была, по его словам, не настоящей…  
– Мы, кажется, по-прежнему жёстко зациклены друг на друге, – нервно фыркнул Джаред, прижимаясь ещё ближе, не оставляя места между их телами.   
Дженсен и не думал даже, что такое вообще возможно, но это действие вызвало в нём глупый трепет.   
– Мы доберёмся до лагеря, расскажем Крудсу, что случилось. Думаешь, он нам поверит? – Джаред неловко переступил на больную ногу.  
– Должен поверить. Да он должен понять, что стряслось, только увидев наш внешний вид.   
Дженсен сделал пару шагов вперёд, тем самым намекая, что отставать от ребят не стоит. Джаред послушно последовал за ним.  
Палящее солнце значительно отличалось от жары и духоты леса, но оно было таким желанным сейчас. О вчерашнем дожде напоминали разве что небольшие лужи на обочинах дороги. Асфальт, по которому они шли, был сух. Дженсен буквально чувствовал, как постепенно его накрывает трезвым осознанием того, что стряслось в лесу. Скольких они потеряли, скольким пожертвовали. И сколько нашли.  
[](http://savepic.org/4793411.png)  
– Знаешь, а ведь я боялся, что потеряю тебя, – снова первым нарушил тишину Джаред. Он словно прочитал мысли, или, может быть, тоже думал о случившемся. – Все эти дни… это ужасно так думать, я знаю, но я просил, чтобы следующим не оказался ты. Я будто нутром чувствовал, что одним Билли дело не кончится. Я злился на тебя, но не хотел, чтобы с тобой случилось то же самое.  
– Это так благородно, – немного разозлёно ответил Дженсен, сам не до конца понимая, почему ершился. – Ведь если не я, то другие, а мне – наблюдать за тем, как умирают друзья.  
– Я не это имел в виду, – слегка обиженно отозвался Джаред, и Дженсен вздохнул. Понял, что сказал совсем не то, что хотел. Просто накипело, и сдерживаться было сложно.   
– Я понял тебя. Я тоже испугался. Вчера, когда ты был без сознания. После того, как вытащил из реки.   
Он ведь тоже до одури боялся, что с Джаредом случится что-то из того, что стряслось с ребятами. А потом тот и вовсе бился в лихорадке, и если бы не шаман…  
– Мы, кстати, не поблагодарили Родни. Он спас нас от крокодила. Он наш герой.   
– Да, он появился очень вовремя, – согласился Дженсен.   
– А я убил человека, – вдруг серьёзно выдал Джаред.   
Дженсен напрягся, уже начав придумывать монолог, чтобы отговорить Джареда не брать вину на себя, но тот тут же продолжил:   
– Нет, я знаю, что это была самооборона, что он бы просто убил меня, если бы я ничего не делал, но факт остаётся фактом. Я ревновал тебя. Ну, к Дуайту. Тоже. Наверное, если бы ДМТ подействовал на меня так же, я бы набросился на него первым. Это паршиво осознавать, знаешь?  
– Ты сейчас снова напрашиваешься на удар по роже, знаешь? – парировал Дженсен. Его должен был раздражать этот разговор, но слова Джареда о том, что тот ревновал, заставили отойти всё недовольство на задний план.  
– Знаю, – согласно кивнул Джаред.   
Затем он шмыгнул носом. Дженсен недоумённо посмотрел на него.  
– Ты, что, плачешь?  
– Нет, – ответил тот, опуская глаза и чуть отворачиваясь, стараясь скрыть горькое выражение лица.  
– Я не буду тебя жалеть, Панда.  
– Я не нуждаюсь в твоей… – Джаред не договорил, Дженсен повернулся и поцеловал его, желая этим поцелуем забрать всю боль, все переживания и накопившийся стресс. Потому что знал, что, находясь рядом с Джаредом, вот так, он сможет переработать весь негатив в положительную энергию, и поделиться ею с любимым человеком. А ещё он знал, что Джаред не будет возражать.  
Особенно теперь. Точно не будет.   
[](http://i023.radikal.ru/1312/fa/b49a9d53e901.jpg)


End file.
